The Fight of Two Different Wars: Fires Flame
by Pyroflameburst
Summary: Now recontinued, Relic wakes up to a unknown place, when it happenes to be his own. He must now save everything he loves and defeat the evil in the world. the best thing he can do, is fight! Sequel to The Fight of Two Different Wars. R&R, or else.
1. Awakening

Drum roll pleaz *drum rolls*

Introducing…THE SEQUEL

Waking up from a blurry vision for nearly five minutes Relic finally got his eyes to adjust to the light around him.

"Ugh where am I?" Relic asked.

"In the cell…" A cheetah said. Relic looked around. He was in a tiny cell with two wooden beds and nothing else. "We'll be moved in about ten minutes. Better get ready…" The cheetah said.

"Where are we being moved? And where exactly am I!?" Relic yelled quietly.

"Well to be more specific we are in…well in a short way, given our short time we are in storm 4, an extra secure cell block. No one has ever escaped before, anyone who's tried…died." The cheetah said finishing his sentence.

"How long has this been going on?!" Relic asked wondering how long he had been asleep.

"Well after the war the evil black armored knights took over. It's been about seven years, why do you ask?" The cheetah said wondering how he didn't know how long it had been. Relic was dumbfounded, stunned, and speechless. Seven years!

"What about Melonie, what about Alec, what about everyone I know! Are they all dead? I have to know!" He thought in his mind.

"Shh, here they come! Keep quiet unless you want a beating!" The cheetah said shutting his mouth as the guards came closer and closer. The guards came to their cell, they started to get a shiny key out, it looked familiar to Relic. He knew he saw that key before.

"Wait a minute… were in the palace!? How did it chance this much? The dungeons were never this…this…evil looking! I have to stop this! I'm going to break out!" Relic shouted in his mind. One of the guards started to walk towards their cell.

"Cheetah, come with me." He said. The cheetah resisted but was forced to come out. They dragged him into the shadows of the dungeon.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" A scream came after he was dragged away. The guard came to his cell. He told Relic to come with him. Without hesitation he came. Walking into the shadows of the dungeon he started to see blood on the cracked wall. He looked down on the ground to see pools of blood and skeletons and rotting corpses. He saw his cheetah friend slaughtered by some sort of hammer or spike. He looked back forward and saw what killed him. A rather large Dark Knight with a mace as big as a table was looking at him with glowing red eyes. He nodded his head and the smaller one pushed Relic towards him. Not one to die by a Dark Knight in his own home he quickly reacted when the shackles were unlocked and the Dark Knight started to raise his gigantic mace. He used his element and melted the mace and the Knights armor. To make sure no one else would die he killed the knight and made sure he was dead. He looked back at his cheetah friend and frowned, even though he just met him he was his only friend at the moment. He noticed the guards were not behind him and the must have been looking for more prisoners to kill or they ran off. He walked up the stairs careful not to make any noise out of the ordinary. He reached the top and slowly opened the door. He peeked his blue eyes out to see if anyone was by it to make sure no one could escape. He was stunned to see the palace in such ruins. Pillars crumbled, homes in shatters, the temple destroyed. Why did he have to sleep all those years when he could have fought? He thought for a moment on how to escape, coming up with only running he quickly opened and shut the door leading to the dungeon pits. Swiftly he ran to the corner of a building and hid behind it. Good thing he did, five Dark Knights were going to the door. He looked the other way to see if there was anyone spying on him. He used his dragon vision and saw no one in sight. Flying wouldn't help, they probably had archers everywhere.

"I know! I'll take the back way, it is a risk, but maybe no one has found out about it!" He thought to himself. He started to silently sneak across the streets and sidewalks when he heard a cry. Faint as it might be he had to see what it was. He looked around the corner to see if any Dark Knights were there. None were to be seen.

"Man talk about security issues…where are all the guards?" He thought to himself while walking to the cry as it got louder and louder. He tracked it to a small averaged sized home. Peeking through a broken window he didn't see anyone but he needed to check it out. He opened the door slowly and looked inside; there he saw a few broken dishes, a few pieces of wood and splinters. He went inside and closed the door to make sure no one else could notice anything going on. He walked all around the house. He heard the cry again; walking towards it he saw a door. Opening it he saw a blanket moving, probably someone hiding or a Knight pretending to be in trouble to catch unsuspecting foes. It didn't look that tall or wide, probably someone or something about three to four feet high. He walked over to a table and saw a piece of wood by it. Picking it up with his tail he walked to the figure and poked it. It stopped crying and started to scream but Relic quickly pounced on whatever it was and took the sheet off and covered its mouth. It wasn't a knight but only a small fox, about the age of 10. The fox looked terrified and waited to be killed. But death didn't come. He looked into the dragons warm blue eyes. He felt some comfort and started to calm down but kept his guard up. Relic took his paw off the fox's mouth and asked him where his parents were.

"They got killed, I hid over there-in that closet by the table, or whatever's left of it anyway." He said looked at once was a beautiful oak table. "If you want to know my name, it's Ulrich."

"Well alright Ulrich, if you would like I'm trying to escape from here, I've lived here for a while and I know my way around. If you want to escape I'm the best choice you can make." Relic said trying to convince him to go with him. All of a sudden there was a loud bang.

"Well this is the last house said to have anyone in it, who wants to make the capture? I did it last time." The Dark Knight laughed.

"Shh… I'll take care of these buffoons. By the time I'm done with them they'll be crying to their master haha! I can just imagine it right now. Oh and stay in the closet-this is going to get bloody." Relic said grinning. He imagined it to be just like when he rescued Melonie from the Dark Knight dungeon "this will be no different." he thought. All at once the knights came piling in after bashing down the door. All they saw was a dragon standing there with his eye brow raised.

"One, two, three, four, and five… Tell me there are more of you! I mean I've fought against odds a lot but this is too easy-I'll give you guys three more guys. I might break a sweat!" Relic laughed.

"Bah! A wise guy! Kill him!" A Dark Knight yelled. The fox had peeked his head out of the door to see what was going to happen. Relic blew fire at the guards, partially melting their armor.

"Must be new armor, oh well guess you gotta stay with the beauty fashion now a days." Relic said at the knights. One guard slashed at him with his short sword with the other, having a sword in each hand. Tried to cut him vertical and horizontal, neither worked. The other had a mace and shield; he tried to crush him with its weight. While he tried to do that the last two were archers and started to knock their first arrow. One at a time arrows were shot and swords slashed with. Each missing Relics agile body. One by one all fell until no more were left standing. Relic felt some liquid on him and looked down at his chest. They hit him but didn't hit and vital organs, probably just some veins. The fox came running out of the closet like he was running from death.

"Is it over yet? Are they all dead?" He was crying. Relic told him to stay inside the closet. But being only a child he peeked out and saw all the merciless slashes and kills. Blood stained the wallpaper of the houses walls, also covering Relics body-hardly noticeable due to his lava red scales.

"I told you to stay in the closet… *sigh* oh well it doesn't matter now, come on-we have a ways to go before were out of here. Do you want to bring anything before we leave? A toy or some doll maybe?" Relic asked Ulrich.

"Well there's this chest in my room. But the stairs are destroyed, I can't get up there." Ulrich frowned.

"I can get it. What does it look like?" Relic asked him.

"It's a small blue box with red stripes. Oh and it has a little orange ribbon on top of it, it's under my bed, whatever's left of it at least." Ulrich replied.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Relic said running to the stairs and flying to the only room up there. He found a box that perfectly matched Ulrich's description. "This must be it." Relic thought. He flew down the stairs to avoid falling and hitting the floor. He found his new friend sitting by a wall.

"I've found your box. What's inside it anyway?" Relic asked.

"You can open it if you want. It's an old picture of my family." Ulrich sighed.

"In case you didn't know, I don't happen to have fingers." Relic said. The red fox looked down at his paws.

"So you don't, so you don't. Here, give it to me, I'll open it." Ulrich said embarrassingly, thinking he should of known dragons don't have fingers. Relic passed the box to him and he opened it. Inside was a small photo inside a casing of gold colored metal. It was him, his mom, and his dad. They were standing at a mountain close to the palace. It looked like they were having a good time, enjoying a picnic. Ulrich remembered that time. His family would go to an open grassy area and play games, anything would satisfy them. The smiles and laughter, playing and roughhousing, the running and catching. Ulrich smiled and a tear formed on his eye and fell to his orange cheek and then fell to the broken splintered floor. All the fun in life he had, his friends, family, love, and rest. All dead or somewhere hiding or deep in his mind waiting to be reopened again. Daydreaming when he was only five and he had a birthday party. All his friends and family was there. They were at the palaces playground-now a deadly deathtrap filled with archers to kill and catch run-away people. They had the occasional birthday song and cake. He never asked for anything. He said only his family and friends is what he wished for. They ran and played and laughed all day. Even when it wasn't his birthday or some wild day, he always had fun. But now, well that's just right by impossible. Dropping another tear onto the floor he stood up.

"Let's get the heck outa here." Ulrich said smiling and dropping a few tears here and there.


	2. Escape from terror!

Hi again *yawns*… I AM TIRED :O *sleeps on a volcano* :3

Mk…on with the story… *sleeping*

Brother:*walking towards me*

Me: Don't you even think about it…

Brother: O_O meep ._.

Relic walked over to whatever was left of the old door. He peeked outside and saw reinforcements coming towards them.

"Great… I might be strong but not good enough to take all those guys down. And I can't leave the kid here!" Relic thought.

"R-R-Relic…The evil th-th-things are coming…" Ulrich said getting scared. Relic had an idea that might work, but it was very, VERY, risky.

"Climb up on my back. I can fly you on top of the roof and then try and fly far enough away to where they can't catch us." Relic said.

"But what about the archers? They'll kill us!" He countered.

"You're gona die if we stay here. What's the difference?!" Relic replied back. Ulrich thought quickly and decided he would die anyway if they stayed. He climbed on Relic's back and ran outside and flew to the rooftop. The Dark Knights had not spotted them so no one was looking for them at the moment. Relic looked around and looked for anything that could be an aerial attack. He devised a way to make a path without dyeing. Most likely just getting hit with some rocks here and there. Since he always flew high he could stand the cold air and air shortage from going up. But the fox never had flown. Relic told him to hold his breath as long as he could and try not to look down. He ascended into the air with the fox sticking to him like honey to a bear. In about one minute or so the archers spotted him and started to load their arrows. Not one to start an attack he wouldn't win he just flew faster but with the extra weight all he could do was go higher and not faster. He knew if he went higher the arrows wouldn't reach him but the fox could never stand the cold. Since Relic was a fire dragon he could just use his element to keep warm. So he kept at his level and noticed an arrow coming towards him.

"INCOMING!" Ulrich yelled.

"Hang on!" Relic yelled. The red fox clutched to him harder and Relic started to do semi-aerial stunts in the air to avoid the arrows aiming for him. He tried as best he could and noticed the arrows started to die down. He saw he was almost out of the city. Relic started to go down but didn't see an arrow going towards him from downward. Relic felt a piercing pain in his stomach and started to gag. He looked down and saw blood starting to form on his underbelly. He felt two more and his world started to fade. He didn't want to fall but the amount of blood he was losing he started to lose conscious. He tried hard to stay awake and he finally got out of range for the arrows to hit him. Getting lower to the ground he just fell like a skydiver jumping out of a plane. Crashing into the ground with a big thud and coming to a sliding stop. The fox was hurt a little but not too bad, only a few bumps and scratches. He looked down at his friend that rescued him. He was still breathing but starting to die very quickly. Ulrich yelled high into the air pleading for help. Again he yelled but began to lose hope. He thought Relic was going to die but he yelled once more.

"HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP! MY FRIEND IS DYEING PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!" Urlich yelled as loud as he could before finally losing all hope of Relic surviving. But then he heard a crack and snap in the bushes. Thinking it was a Dark Knight he grabbed a stick and raised it high to pose a threat if it was an enemy.

"Drop your weapon please! We mean you no harm!" The voice called.

"Show yourself and I will!" Ulrich commanded. A few figures came out of the bush. A pink dragoness **(GUESS WHO XD)**, a cheetah **(ALSO GUESS WHO THAT IS :D)**, and a Paladin. Ulrich immediately dropped his stick and dropped to the floor. He started to cry with joy, but then started to just plain cry.

"Please help my friend… He is in a very bad condition." Ulrich pleaded. All of them looked at Relic, they saw the arrows. They walked over to him and pulled them out.

"These arrows are poisonous, it would be better if they were in but because they have poison on them it's best to take them out." They looked around for any Dark Knights that happened to be following them, none were seen.

"Come with us, we have a base camp a few miles from here, he'll survive. Good thing it was only in him for a few minutes." The cheetah said. They started to walk through the thick forest and came across a wide plain. The Paladin held up his finger.

"This doesn't feel right…they should have spotted us by now…" He said.

"Agreed, usually they spot us in a matter of minutes, what could have happened to the spies?" The cheetah said.

"They ran off cuz I'm awesome!" The pink "awesome" dragoness said. (A/N yea… *borrows the shm* thanks :D *blows up Ember* man that never gets old :])

"Right…" The cheetah said.

"C'mon let's go he doesn't have much time! Remember?!?" Ulrich yelled. He ran across the plain without anything happening.

"Yea "something doesn't feel right" pft, why do I bother listening to your instincts." The cheetah said.

"Well you can never be too cautious. Anyway, what about not being spotted, I'm sure they're not on a vacation." The Paladin said. They followed Ulrich to the other side where they found a small base camp.

"About time. We thought that you guys died." A fox said.

"Not like you haven't told us this before." The cheetah said. They immediately got Relic to the medical bed after they described what happened. After hours of medical help they finally got out of the tent.

"He will make a full recovery, luckily he was only shot by weak tipped arrows, a minor poison." A doctor said. "In about one to two hours he will wake up. I suggest you leave him be and let him rest." The doctor walked back into the tent and walked over to the other patients. After a few hours Relic woke up.

"Ow… my head… huh? Where am I?" Relic asked getting a bit cautious.

"Don't worry you're safe here. If you're wondering where you are, you are outside the city. You took quite a beating from those arrows, but you'll survive 100%." The doctor said taking out a needle and sucking up some sort of liquid.

"Well there is one more thing." Relic said. The doctor raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, what would it be?" The doctor asked him.

"Well you see, a friend of mine, a dragon like me but blue in a simple way, is missing. Have you seen any dragons around here lately?" Relic asked thinking of what became of Melonie.

"The last dragons I saw of was four years ago, they were purple and black, I'm afraid I saw no blue dragon. Go see the leader of the camp, he might know." The doctor said finishing his sentence.

"Well can I go see him now? I feel fine." Relic asked with his heart racing to find his love.

"In about a day or two. You're lucky it's just that. You got hit by tipped arrows, not regular ones. The poison will wear off in a day at the least, and a week at the most. Just get some rest. You'll feel better in the morning." The doctor said.

"B-B-But…-" "No buts! The poison must wear off or it will take even longer for it to wear off!" The doctor said cutting Relic off.

"Oh alright. Wait, can't you ask the leader to come here." Relic asked raising an eyebrow.

"For a missing child? Young dragon there are thousands of missing people and dragons. He won't care for one if he is looking for thousands. I think the same way also. Here is a word of wisdom, don't lose a thousand lives just to save one. It has saved more people then you can count." The doctor laughed as he injected the serum in a wounded cheetah. Relic sighed and laid his head down on the soft grass mash that served as an excellent pillow.

"I will find you Melonie… don't worry." Relic thought confidently.

And cut! OMG sorry to b out of touch for a while. For some odd reason I totally forgot about fanficiton o.0. O well that was chap. 2. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. Ahem~ now for me and my bro's funnies~ :D

Me: So tell me again, how did you get a girlfriend, and you're sure she's not getting paid?

Brother: I'm pretty sure she's not. It was really weird though. She came up to me and said "You're my boyfriend now." And I shrugged and just thought it was normal. So anyways, can you give me some tips on how to keep a good relationship with her?

Me: YOU'RE ONLY NINE YEARS OLD.

Brother: So? In some places you get MARRIED at ten!

Me: Were not in that country smart one…

Brother: So? Just making a point.

Me:… That's it you're going outside!

Brother: But it's so cold out there! Mom said it's -50 degrees! I'll freeze to death! And you'll get in really big trouble if she finds out you put me there!

Me: That's a chance I'm gona take =) *picks up brother and throws him outside*

Brother: YOU SON OF A *I slam the door shut*

Me: Oh shut up. Man he is annoying!

And that's all for today!

The volcano of flame: Pyroflameburst

P.S. ME AND MY BRO ARE RUNNING OUT OF FUNNIES DX HELP MEE D:


	3. new war, old foes

Relic woke up on a gloomy day. Remembering where he was he laid his head down on the make-shift pillow made of leaves. Thinking into the past of seeing how well the Paladins held off the Dark Knights and then poof, all of the Paladins were defeated. How could they have been so easily fooled? Centuries of fighting and they just trust them one day like the war never happened? Why was he so naive? All these questions floated through his mind just bringing up more and more until he couldn't stand it. He jumped out of bed not caring about the poison that was starting to go again. But the rage inside his quickly made the poison evaporate inside his veins. He came out of the tent wanted to show the Dark Knights who's boss, but he didn't consider the following. One, it was about one versus fifty and the Dark Knights have guns that go faster than an arrow being shot ten seconds before it and the gun having more range. But the guns took three times as long to reload. Even so the thoughts came to his mind, he decided to let his rage die down until it was no more. He saw the leader's tent and started to walk towards it. For some odd reason he felt he should be afraid, like they would not like him. He pushed that aside and pushed the flap over and came to only a man sitting on a chair with a cup of fresh tea. The man looked up and welcomed him in.

"So what brings you to our camp? If you're looking for weapons I'm afraid we only have enough for our troops." The man said raising his head to look at the red dragon.

"No I haven't come for any of that stuff. I came to ask you something." Relic said.

"Well what is it?" The man said raising an eyebrow.

"I came to ask you if you have seen a dragoness, an ice one to be more specific." Relic asked starting to hope he would say she was in the tent on the other side of him. The man brought his hand up to his chin and began to think.

"I'm sorry, but the only people we have are cheetahs and humans, no dragons. She would be most likely dead by now." The man said looking back down to the grass covered earth. He expected Relic to go in a fury, but being trained to hold his anger inside of him all he did was thank him for his time and walk out of the tent.

"No! He's wrong! She can't be dead! I know she isn't dead! I can still feel her!" Relic said trying to get rid of the thought that she was dead. But then he had an idea.

"Call me crazy, call me a suicidal person. I'm going back into the palace to see if she is in there!" Relic yelled in his mind. Even though he would most likely die he would give his life for her anyways. He started to walk out of the camp and Ulrich noticed him. He saw him walking in the direction the palace was in.

"Hey wait up!" Ulrich yelled. He caught up to him and was panting, "Where a-are yo-you goin?" He said in between breaths.

"Palace. Why do you ask?" Relic asked waiting for himself to be called something like crazy or an idiot. But this was different. Ulrich saw the spark in his eye and said something that surprised Relic.

"Here- take this." Ulrich handed Relic a man-purse that has his family photo inside it."I knew you can't hold it, so I made something for you that can!" Relic looked at the picture and smiled.

"Thanks kid, take care." He calmly said.

"Just promise me one thing." Ulrich said.

"Hmm?" Relic asked.

"If you die over there at least send me the picture back. Don't worry I'll pay the postage fee!" Ulrich laughed.

"I'll be sure to do that!" Relic yelled as he walked off into the distance. He was fully out of sight as he walked into the heavily forested field. Even in the worst of times he felt almost…happy. Slowing his pace down he began to see a butterfly going around the trees in some sort of a dance. He felt the cool breeze of the air against his hot red scales. He saw some animals running across the grass gathering things. Relic smiled and looked into the sky.

"I'm coming for you Mel…" Relic said starting to pick up his pace again to make up for lost time. He heard a crack in the bushes and stopped and crouched down low to see if he could see any feet under the bushes. He kept hearing a crack. He used his ability of fire to sense and unusual heat source. It looked like a human on top a tree looking away from him. He was alive, Relic could tell that. He jumped into the tree and pushed the man down. To his amusement it was an old friend.

"Hey just because the Paladins were defeated doesn't mean I don't have any atho-oh my gosh! Relic is that you!" The man yelled.

"Alec! Man am I glad to see you!" Relic yelled in excitement.

"Where were you all these years?" Alec quickly asked.

"Long story, anyway, why were you on the tree?" Relic asked.

"Well if you noticed the palace is over there and I have some binoculars. Ring a bell?" Alec quickly said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, I knew that…" Relic said.

"yea, yea , sure you did." Alec said laughing. They both had a good laugh at this but then things got serious.

"I haven't found anything with the palace, no weak defenses or anything. Looks like they split up the parts exactly equal." Alec said looked down at the ground.

"Well I have been asking this question all day but, have you seen Melonie? I really want to see her, just to make sure she is okay." Relic asked worriedly.

"Ah I happen to know, at the mountain of Malefor I believe." Alec said. Relic jaw dropped to the ground.

"The mountain of Malefor?!?" Isn't that were all light fades and only darkness happens?" Relic yelled franticly.

"Yes but because most of the spirits are gone due to the Dark Knights you could just fly into the clouds and out of sight, but the Dark Knights though of a way to make sure you can't do that I'm afraid. They build a gigantic wall so high even a fire dragon can't stand the cold. She is probably being locked in a very hot room to make her element useless." Alec said describing what they had done with the mountain.

"Well, can you help me get to the mountain. Please?" Relic said pleading for help.

"Not unless we have a chance…wait a minute! We might actually have one! There are four smaller groups about 4 miles apart from each of us, it's a day's trip but we might be able to form a army large enough to take back the palace!" Alec yelled.

"Why didn't you do that before?" Relic asked.

"We don't get along well…" Alec said frowning.

"Oh…" Relic said sighing. But the spark was still inside him, his hopes lit back up and he had an idea. "What if we found something we all have in common? Like we all want to defeat the Knights right, well maybe we can persuade them to join our cause! And we can take the palace back!"

"That might just work! Good thinking m'boy!" Alec smiled.

"We haven't much time, we better get a move on!" Relic yelled to Alec.

"Alright, I'm with you! Let's do this thing!" Alec yelled. They both ran back into the forest and split up to make the trips shorter. Relic was running towards the nearest town when his vision started to fade and he started to collapse.

"Oh no! Not again!" Relic screamed in his mind.

And cut! Poor Relic hehe. Hey the old saying goes, never get rest never will get rest. Am I right or am I right? Okies not a funny from me and my bro :D.

Me: *Listening to mp3*

Brother: Oooh his diary *opens* ((NOTE::: I DO NOT HAVE A DIARY WE JUST MADE THIS UP :P)) Aww my big strong brother likes as-

Me: *Giving death glare to brother while walking towards him*

Brother: meep ._. please don't kill me ._.

Me:… DIE *takes out a fire knife*

Brother: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Me: Get back here you little! When I get my hands on you you're gona regret even being alive!


	4. awakening of light

Hi again :o I've been gone for so long but school and all, it kind of killed my time :S. Well I had time to do this chappie (after like 2 months of not updating one freaking bit D:)). If it's rushed don't complain, it's better than nothing right :D?...Don't answer that :D.

Relic opened his eyes and saw nothing but darkness all around his except for a small beam of light penetrating through the dark.

"Ah I have been expecting you, come here." An eerie voice said.

"Who's there!?" Relic yelled into the darkness.

"Not an enemy if you are wondering about that, as to your question I am a human, much like your Alec friend. I've summoned you hear by orders of the chronicler, he needs you to go to the white isles immediately. " The voice said again.

"For what…" Relic said.

"I am not at liberty to tell you that information at the moment." The voice replied. Relic got an idea, if he could use his dragon vision he might be able to find the thing who was talking to him. He tried but only managed to make his eves go bright blue, only the first step to the vision.

"Blast it, I can't use my vision!" Relic yelled in his mind.

"Can you at least tell me where this "White Isle" is?" Relic asked pleadingly.

"Ah so you have some manners. Do you know where Warfang once was?" The voice said calmly.

"Yes. It's about 30 minutes from here." Relic responded.

"Head northeast for three hours and look for a mark in the ocean. It looks like a giant turtle. It is generated by magic only dragons can see since it was made by the Chronicler, which happens to be a dragon." The voice responded. Relic's vision started to fade once again. But before he lost all conscious he heard one last thing, but it was a different voice from the one he heard. It sounded calm yet strong.

"Even in complete darkness, a light shines through the dark, just as hope always breaks through the barriers of helplessness." The new voice said.

*Meanwhile with Spyro and the others-(What? They might not be the main chars. But they are the sides so they have to come somewhere in =P)-*

"Look out!" Cynder yelled as she swiped a Dark Knight away from Spyro that was about to kill him from behind.

"Ditto!" Spyro yelled as he killed a guard about to shoot an arrow at Cynders chest. Guards were coming from all directions but the duo was able to hold them off while Alec and Hunter took a different set of Knights.

"Their numbers are decreasing! Keep at it!" Alec yelled.

"Hey, look over there!" Cynder yelled. Spyro took a quick look before any guards could sneak-attack him, what he saw amazed him. For some unknown reason the ground was starting to bubble and boil. The weirdest thing though, was that that ground started to shake.

"Ooooh crap…" Spyro whispered to himself.

(Hey I just saw no reason for rating this T if there's only deaths so I figured "eh, what the heck" and throw in some small swears here in there. Makes things more… funny to hear (or in this case-read). Like the mall cop movie :D, only 1 swear but it was hilarious).

"Weird." Cynder thought to herself. The world had never had an earthquake so no one knew what to do in a situation like this. Trees started to fall and boulders started to break off mountain top ledges. The ground started to roar and shake like never before. The guards started to lose their balance and fall. Spyro and Cynder took this advantage of having four feet and having more balance and went to try and kill the guards. But the ground didn't agree with their scheme and shook so hard that it flung them off of the ground for a few seconds.

"What the heck is this?!?" Spiro yelled to Cinder.

"How should I know? I've never seen this before!" Cynder yelled back. The guards tried to get up but the shake of the ground was too heavy to do that, but that was only a problem with the warriors. The archers on the other hand, could still fight-true their aim would be very unpredictable and also poorly aimed but the guard had one priority at that time…kill all rebellion warriors. He took aim and looked through his arrow line of sight (it's like holding a bow and holding it so you can see where the arrow will go) and shot. The bow was old so it lost some speed but still managed to hit something…but unlucky for the guards it was a tree. All of a sudden lava poured out of the fissures the earthquake left.

"Look out! Lava up ahead!" Spyro yelled to Cynder.

"Don't worry! I'll try to walk to you!" Cynder yelled back. She walked of the surface trying to not lose balance, and flying was out of the question. The lava and boulders falling were too dangerous. She was making progress when she heard a snapping sound. Slowing she looked to her left and saw a big tree started to fall. Cynder let out a gasp and tried to run to Spyro, but in her haste she lost balance and fell.

Her eyes widened as she saw the tree about to fall on her. She closed her eyes and hoped for the best. *CRASH* made the tree as it fell on to the ground and Cynder.

"Cynder!!!" Spyro yelled. He didn't care about getting hit so he flew to her. He looked for anything that resembled her in the tree. After a few quick minutes he gave up and started to cry. Unknown to him Cynder lay on the other side of the tree and was knocked unconscious and badly wounded. He saw lava approaching the tree where he thought his love lay dead.

"Oh no you don't!" Spyro yelled as he put up a thick layer of ice in front of the tree. He used his earth power to lift the tree back up a little and look into it, He was relieved to see a tail that was black and flew to it. Making sure she wasn't dead he lifted her on his back and jumped off the tree and his earth powers stopped supporting the tree and it fell to the burned lands once again.

*with Relic in his mind of state*

"Uughguhguh. What the- hey why am I here again! If this is to take another nap I think I'll pass!" Relic yelled into the darkness. But he saw something amusing, more light had shown its way through the black cloud. "What is this?" Relic questioned.

"You see the light, good. And to your question the light is a source of good will. The same that fuels the Paladins power. You see long ago, before the palace was ever built the Paladins thrived with no Dark Knights to worry about since they didn't exist yet. Now, let me tell you the whole story about the Paladins that Alec kept secret from you. By the time this is over you will be back into the world fighting for peace." The female figure spoke.

"*sigh* Oh alright, but make it quick O.K.!" Relic said hastily.

"Ah but if you move to fast you won't stop to listen to the words of one." The female said.

"Long ago after the first Dark Knight was sealed in the crystal a dragon saw the civilization and decided to make a visit. The Paladins had never seen a dragon before since they live on complete different sides of the planet but went to the palace. The guards saw the dragon and told him to stop. The dragon did as told and asked what the place was. The guard explained the palace and how it came to be but never mentioned a word about the very first Dark Knight. You see, Paladins get their powers from the good in the world. Since you used yours in a time of war where there was little good you fell unconscious. But Dark Knight power feeds off anger and sadness of others. Take away the anger and sadness, and the Dark Knight Empire falls." The female spoke. Relic took it into consideration and thanked the female but he had one question.

"What is your name?" Relic asked.

"Ashley." The female responded.

"Wait weren't you Alec's-!"

And cut! Whew that was the longest chapter I ever wrote so far… but yet it seems rushed. Anyone else think that?

Brother: I think it sucks.

Me: Why you little…

Brother: you already got grounded for throwing me outside in -50 degrees weather.

Me: Iwouldn't mind a few more days to see you freezing cold again…

Brother: Ooooooh crud… MOMMY!

Me: GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BEAST! I'LL TEACH YOU TO SAY MY STORIES SUCK!

Don't we just love each other? :D

The volcano of flame: Pyroflameburst


	5. alliance

"Wait weren't you Alec's wife?!" Relic yelled into the darkness.

"Time to go…" Ashley said.

"But I have so many questions!" Relic yelled back.

"As the chronicler said…a light shines through the darkness." Ashley said before Relics vision faded.

Relic woke up right where he had been when he fainted. The village was still there so at least he wasn't asleep for another three years. He walked on the ground past a few berry bushes but for some reason the village brought sadness and fear. He thought about what Ashley had said, that Dark Knights feed off of sadness and anger. He now understood in order to weaken the Dark Knights even just a little, he would have to put aside his hatred towards them and think of what will happen when he rescues Melonie. He put on a determined look and a grin on his face. He thought to himself "I'm back baby…" His heart started to pump and he was ready for some action, he ran into the village and asked where the leader was.

"Take the eastern path for about three minutes and you'll run right into him." A friendly cheetah said. Relic thanked him and instead of walking, ran to the leaders hut. Knocking on the door lightly and asking to come in got him a ticket for entering.

"I am here with news that will help both us and the rebellion cause." Relic said. The leader raised his head curiously and asked him what the 'great' news was.

"Well my village had an idea, what if we were to combine rebellion forces into one great force? If we do that we would surely have a much greater chance of defeating the Dark Knights." Relic commented. Putting his furry hand to his chin in thought he came to a conclusion.

"What you have here is a deal, do you want us to move to your village or shall we stay here?" The leader asked. Relic had not thought of this. If he brought the village to his the others might think it's an attack but if he told them to stay here the Dark Knights could attack of any moment.

"Bring your villagers to our encampment but stay behind at least 50 feet away." Relic responded.

"Why?" The leader asked.

"Well the thing is our village didn't come up with the idea…me and Alec did. But I'm sure that our leader will easily agree with this." Relic said with a slight chuckle. The leader lost what smile he had but he was not mad.

"This is clearly a good idea. But I think I have a better approach." The leader said forming a smile on his face.

"What do you have in mind?" Relic asked questioningly.

"Let's just say it involves flags and a lot of walking." The leader responded.

*With Alec*

Walking through the forest heading toward a camp he heard a twig snap to his far right. Drawing his sword out of his sheath and taking up a fighting stance he yelled "Who's there?"

"What have you come here for?!" The voice yelled.

"Good news if you'll permit me to talk to the leader of this village!" Alec yelled back.

"What 'good news'?" The voice said calmly.

"Come out of wherever you're hiding and I shall tell you." Alec said keeping his sword in check.

"Put your weapon away and I will!" The voice said snapping. He gave it some thought and gave in.

"Fine." Alec said sheathing his sword. The figure came out and what appeared to be was a red dragon (yea yea I know who you think it is and you are probably right) walked slowly to him. "It's alright I don't bite." Alec said firmly.

"I wouldn't say the same for your weapon. Now, what is this 'good news'?" The dragon asked.

"I want to ask your leader if they will join our village, help reinforce the rebellion cause." Alec said convincingly. The dragon gave it some thought. Alec didn't want to risk a reject so he came up with something risky but it might work. "I don't have much time so I need to talk to your leader." Alec said hoping he was convincing enough. This further pushed the dragon for time. Succumbing to pressure he allowed him into the village. To make sure he didn't lose trust in the dragon he walked into the village and asked if he could run to the leader.

"As you wish." The dragon said.

"Thank you." Alec said.

*some time later*

Walking towards the village with his new found companions with a big white flag was Relic with the villagers. The guards of Relics village saw the flag but still stood in place not allowing an entrée.

"Please sirs I need to talk to the leader. I am a civilian of this camp. My name is Relic, please allow me entrée." Relic asked. The guards thought it over and allowed him to go in but not the rest.

"They will stay out here until we hear otherwise." The guard said. Not wanting to make the situation worse he agreed and ran to the leader.

"Ah so you come again. Please, what is it you need young dragon?" The leader said smiling.

"Well this might be too hard to believe but I found allies that will support our cause in the rebellion." Relic said quickly. Immediately the leader stood up from his chair with his eyes wide.

"This is wonderful! Please, where are the allies!" The leader said about to jump out of his skin in enjoyment.

"Outside the gates, the guards wouldn't allow them to come in but me." Relic said.

"Figures… Let's go get them." The leader said laughing.

*Area: Unknown. Time: Unknown*

"I see that he is doing well." A voice said.

"Agreed, he is ready." Another said.

"Are you sure he is the one?" A different voice said.

"Yes, he is ready." The first voice said.

"When will you open his true power?" The third voice said.

"When he is needy of it." The first voice said.

"He will need training. Who shall we send?" The second voice said.

"He will have to find the one for him. We can't mess with the space time continuum. We have to wait to strike the enemy down when he finds out what he is capable of. It might not be for a while, but everyone will see it our way." The first voice replied.

"They shall see it our way…" The second voice agreed.

"Acquainted." The third voice said.

And cut! Well that about raps one thing up, but who or what are these strange new voices? Are they friend or foe? What do they view? What do they mean by "they will see it our way?". Who will renew my confidence in this story? All these mind killing questions will be answered in the end of this trilogy! That's right, you heard it… this is going to be a trilogy. So keep in your seat, wait for the storm while the seas still calm, and read what happens in this story of peril, romance, and death!

Me: Well I think that stirred up the audience

Brother: For once I don't have anything bad to say

Me: Why you…wait what?! Who are you and what did you do with my brother?!

Brother: *transforms into a creature from "The Mummy"

Me: OOOH (censored) *blasts mummy with fire fury and kills it* Whew that was scary *hears laughing in the other room* HE IS DEAD……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..*breaks into brothers room* THIS…IS…SPARTA *strangling brother*

Lol that was one random thing me and my brother came up with. The small things in life make it fun no?


	6. Fighting back

**Omg X_x I've been gone for so long D:. Oh well you can't change the past –meanwhile building the Dolorean- You didn't read that! ON WITH THE STORY!**

The leader of the village and Relic reached the gates where the other village was. Allowing them entrance they set up makeshift tents until more real tents were made.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back. I need to get something from my tents real quick." The leader said.

"Sure." Relic responded. Going into his tent he got out a crystal ball, a black helmed person appeared on it.

"How much progress have you made Rikaruzi?" The Dark Knight asked.

"Shhh, don't call me by my_ real_ name, if someone hears they'll for sure find out about the plan. How is your quest by the way?" Rikaruzi asked.

"Good, so far I've managed to get to the next stage of Dark Knight, they've allowed me entrance to anywhere in the Dark Knight territory." The Dark Knight said.

"Good, tell me when you get blue box." Rikaruzi said **(For those of you who don't know code talk, he didn't really mean a blue box)**

"Good, oh crap I've got to go. If they see me talking to you they'll know about the plan." The Dark Knight said before fading off the crystal ball.

-Time: unknown Place: unknown-

"Hmm, this seems good. The reinforcements we sent are on their way…" a voice said.

"Shall we send in more troops to help the red one?" a second voice asked.

"No, I like to see a nice battle for justice earned. Not given to…" a third voice said.

"The supreme forces have agreed on one compromise…" A fourth voice interrupted.

"What would this compromise be?" the first three voices asked in unison.

"The only way to end this is if a sacrifice is made, and the red dragon shall be it." The fourth voice said. All the figures were silent, waiting for a response in the red dragons defense.

"No one contradicts? Very well then, we shall proceed." The first voice said.

"Agreed." The rest of the voices said aloud.

-With Relic and his alliances preparing for recapturing the Paladin palace-

"Are we all set?" Relic asked.

"Yes. All troops and weapons are in the correct positions." A guard said.

"This better work or we're in for one big pounding…" Relic thought to himself. "I'm coming for you Melonie…"

"Sir the army requests your instructions on what to do next." A leader of a squadron asked Relic.

"Move sectors three, six, and eight into the north-east side and the rest to the south west. We don't need any surprise attacks this time." Relic said.

-about an hour later and a third of a mile to the palace-

"Stop! I sense something. Over there! In the tree!" Relic quietly said to his squad. Slowly they turned around to see none other than Alec looking at them from a tree. "Oh scouting around eh? Sounds more like being lazy, why aren't you doing anything?" Relic asked.

"I am waiting." Alec responded.

"For…?" Relic asked.

"Keep moving, you'll see." Alec said with a smug grin on his face.

"Right…I'll see you when I get to see you then I guess." Relic said taking his squad to the north-east side of the palace. Getting out the stone of bows Alec took his bow from his back and followed Relics group.

"They're gonna need my help sooner or later. Nothing like a true Paladin to help out." Alec thought.

Upon reaching the palace they now saw what they were up against. For a very, _VERY, _brief description it was really just a huge death trap shaped like a palace. Relic knew trying to run out was the longest route so he asked all things able to fly go in with him first then the ground walkers last.

"Follow my lead when I give the signal." Relic quietly said. Looking around for a bush or tree that was close enough to the palace seemed like searching for a kid movie in a horror movie store. Trust me, you don't want to be there. He then realized that the Dark Knights must of grown part of a brain, and cut down all vegetation so that nothing could hide in it to sneak in or out of the palace. Using his fire power he heated up the air around him and then using the heat make himself turn slightly invisible by blending in with the heat. It wasn't easy though. For one it needed a huge amount of concentration and being able to control your mana. But of course, being a Paladin helped in that. Flying up to the top of the palace walls silently killed all the guards and gave the troops the signal to invade. The troop saw his signal and moved in the palace swiftly. Hiding behind buildings and other structures took their newly formed weapon "the gun" and loaded it. Sadly there were only three guns and only enough ammunition for five shots for each gun. The rest of the thirty people or cheetahs used bows and arrows. A select few used swords since metal was scarce in the forest.

"Move in and kill only what you must to keep quiet." Relic signaled to his squad. They all nodded and moved further into the palace. Meanwhile the other squads at the Southern part of the palace began their "silent invasion" and moved in. Quickly killing Dark Knights and taking their bodies so no one would see them was hard. First off bows are easy to hear, so they could only shoot when there was only two to three Dark Knights. Freeing civilians along with them went to take over more ground. Relic and a few others went to the capital of the palace-of course Relic thought it would be very protected. But the Dark Knights thought offense was better than defense I guess. Only a few guards patrolled the stairs leading to the capital. Relic signaled his fighters to kill them while he moved on alone until they could catch up. One offered to go along but Relic insisted he go on alone and say if there are more guards.

"O.K. the coast is clear, blue one and blue three flank left. Blue two you're with me." Relic said giving the orders of attack. The halls were very dark, as dark as when he rescued Melonie from the dark dungeon back years ago. These reminders are what kept him going, she kept him going. He knew no matter what happened. He would rather blow up the world then never being able to see her again.

"Relic blue one and three are in position and are approaching the main room, what shall we do?" Asked blue two.

"We shall go in the dungeon under this place, and free as many as possible." Relic responded looking around the corner of the wall to see if there were any guards. He found the hatch leading to the dungeon where he had woken up from that lead to this miserable war broken world. Opening the hatch he saw so many bodies dead on the ground he almost had to fly not to touch any. This made his stomach turn inside-out. He had seen death before but not like this. Starved, beaten, and killed without mercy. This further fueled his rage to defeat the Dark Knights once and for all. He heard a clank behind him and turned to his partner.

"What?" blue two asked quietly.

"Stay still…" Relic said raising his tail in a deadly manner.

"Ugh…sir? Blue two asked getting scared. Relic jumped and moved his tail hitting something behind blue two. It was a Dark Knight, but not just an ordinary one. This was the one from the "blue box" plan.

"Ah you've finally arrived." He said without even a trace of being scared in his voice.

"You make me feel sick, now die." Relic said raising his claw for the final blow.

"Ah but if you do that you won't see what I have to offer, not all Dark Knights are of the same mind you know, some are just plain evil. And other-that's me-don't like the Dark Knights but don't want to be killed so we joined." The Dark Knight said.

"…Listening." Relic said looking the Dark Knight square in his eyes trying to tell whether he was lying or not.

"I have a plan that might interest you, unless you don't want to see your lifje again." The Dark Knight said.

"…Go on…" Relic said acually listening this time.

"At the end of the dungeon at the mountain of Malefor there's a stone wall, if you find the stone that is the lightest color there should be a lever behind it, use it to get in a stairway up to your girlfriend. Be warned though, there are so many advanced Dark Knights there that they have earned the rank…of the infra black. The most powerful form of the Dark Knight." The Dark Knight said.

"They won't be anything more than a piece of black armor when I'm done with em." Relic said with rage filling his eyes.

"One more thing you need to know before going on a hopeless mission. Light and dark are two different things of the same meaning. I have learned this because I was a Paladin. I wish to go back though, do you think that could happen?" The Dark Knight asked.

"I could make it happen, but you'll be demoted back to the lowest rank of Paladin." Relic said signaling blue two to follow him.

"One more thing, the only way to unlock your powers again is to-

**AND CUT! My god it's been FOREVER since I've updated! Oh well, can't change the past…but I can change the future…-meanwhile watching the famous Back to the Future-…yeah… Oh about the story, I've been busy and doing other things more important. Well until my next update you'll just have to wait in the chair of yours, or whatever you're sitting in at the moment reading this sentence. –Cough- Now for a little funny with –drum rolls- Me and my brother!**

**Brother: Hey I just got out of school today and I was wondering.**

**Me: Wondering…**

**Brother: I hear that people that don't get married at the age of 20 or older have more of a chance of being depressed then people that have girlfriends.**

**Me: But I'm not even close to being 20!**

**Brother: Yea but time flies by I mean just look at you, mom said when you were my age you looked awesome. Now you looked like a…-fakes throwing up-**

**Me: WHY YOU LITTLE –walks towards brother-**

**Brother: And this is where I get the hell outa here!**

**The volcano of flame: Pyroflameburst **


	7. The Plan

Hey again! Yea I know it's been over two months since my last update but hey, I just graduated, went through confirmation, AND had my b-day…now, I'm going to high school. Yay me xD. Now for the moment (few few it seems like _) you have all been waiting for. (btw I got the infra black from a game I play (credit for the name goes to DevCat and Nexon…really don't want to put up with the copyright crap and all that :I)

Too far to hear what the half Dark Knight Paladin had to say, Relic and Blue Two kept moving. Freeing as many people as they could on the way.

"How many do we have?" Relic asked.

"About 15 sir." Blue Two said.

"O.K. then, let's get out of here then come back for the rest." Relic said. Upon going out they saw a battle going on. "What the-what the -censored- is happening? Relic yelled.

"I don't know but there's some guys coming at us at two o' clock!" Blue Two yelled. Relic turned his head and looked.

"Reinforcements! I'll handle them; go help the rest of the squad!" Relic yelled.

"But sir! What could you possibly do?" Blue Two yelled with a stunned look on his face.

"I'm a fire dragon, what do you think I'll do? Now go!" Relic yelled. "Time to burn to the ground…" Relic said quietly. All of a sudden the air became very hot, the mud on the ground started to boil, and the atmosphere turned dark red. A circle of fire appeared around Relic then turned into a ball with him inside it. Inside the fireball Relic was chanting a spell, of course fire related. The fireball died down slowly, revealing what transformation Relic and gone through. His eyes went from blue to blood red, his body covered with flames, his voice sounded as dark as the war.

"Prepare to die…" He said with the flames growing. Relic let loose his fire fury, only this time it scorched not only the Dark Knights, but the palace started on fire. Blue Two came over to him and yelled "What's gotten into you?"

"I'll take care of it." With that he absorbed all the fire in the palace, but for some reason he was still in his fury state. Relic kicked some armor of his enemies, looking around for any survivors that might have somehow survived. Relic sighed knowing they had reclaimed the palace and calmed down. The flames around him died out, and his eyes turned back to their blue hue.

"What was all of that?" Blue Two asked Relic.

"Rage." Relic said with no emotion.

"O.K. I might be new but…this isn't the Paladin way!" Blue Two shouted. Relic knew he was right. He didn't know why he flipped like that, it wasn't him. Maybe this war has gone to his head. He looked at the ground at a scorched piece of armor then the sky, still red. He knew that part of his behavior was because he knew the Dark Knights have Melonie, "boy did they make a mistake by doing that," he thought. He fully calmed down and he looked at the sky, somehow it started to turn into a normal blue color. He felt he was regaining his strength. He thought for a moment and told everyone to get all the soldiers into the palace. As commanded everyone was inside.

"Psst…PSST!" someone pssed outside a window. Relic went to the window and looked around. He was pulled by a horn and onto a roof. Getting into a fighting stance he was ready to defend himself, but once he saw his "enemy" he lowered his guard.

"You know you didn't have to tug on my horn, it might be a little twisted but I don't want it to get any worse!" Relic yelled quietly.

"Sorry but there was no other way, and you know it. Anyways I found something that might help you." He handed Relic a blue crystal.

"What is this?" Relic asked.

"I don't know, but it's a crystal that a dragon uses, I'm sure of it." Alec said.

"O.K. then…Um why are you acting so weirdly nowadays, why not join our force?" Relic asked.

"Because I can't fight anymore, I told you that. Besides…I have something to finish…" Alec said.

"You lie! I saw you kill the Dark Knights when the palace for raided!" Relic shouted. Alec knew he had been found out, I guess this is the time he told him.

"-sigh- Fine, I can fight. It's just that I don't want to, it's a long story. But let me ask you this, if you saw Melonie die, right before your eyes. What would you do?" Alec asked. Relic's heart stung and his stomach got into a knot just by thinking of that. Then he thought of something, he knew now why he doesn't want to fight.

"I don't know what I would do. But I know what you did. You lost your mate, didn't you?" He asked. Alec nodded his head and looked down, thinking of that time. "Well I'll tell you what I wouldn't do." Relic said sternly, "I wouldn't just sit around and act sad and weak. I would fight on, knowing that I don't want anyone else to feel pain. You should try that, maybe starting now." With that Relic started to walk away.

"Wait." Alec said.

"Hm?" Relic asked.

"If you truly think that, then I'm in." Alec said.

"Good to hear that old friend." Relic said grinning. Going down the roof and onto a staircase on the outside of the building they walked into the room. Relic introduced Alec to everyone. They immediately recognized his rank as a Paladin.

"O.K. Guys look," Alec said "The Dark Knights will surely know we have reclaimed the palace in a day or two. We have to prepare a counterattack. How many arrows and bows are still able to be used?" Alec asked.

"Enough for twenty five shots for each person sir." The weapon smith said.

"Mêlée weapons?" Alec asked.

"Only enough for about half the remaining army." The smith said.

"Hmm, this doesn't look too good. The Dark Knights will surely send a large army over here to reclaim the palace." Alec said.

"Then there's only one thing we can do, destroy the palace." Relic said.

"I beg your pardon?" Alec said, which was quite rare.

"This is one of the major C.P.'s in the war. If they have nothing to conquer they lost an important place in the war." Relic explained.

"That's crazy talk!" We just lost a fourth of our army reclaiming this place, now you want us to destroy it?" An army man said.

"I'm a more primitive way of saying it yes." Relic said.

"Isn't there another way to make it look like it burned to the ground?" Alec said.

"Well maybe…but it would require perfect timing." Relic responded.

"What is it then?" Alec said.

"I could launch a fireball, a huge one at it, into the city. It will explode but I'll use my element to bring the fires level to a state where it can't do much damage unless it's been going on for hours. But be warned. It takes a huge chunk of my fire ability to do it and my powers might fail, so we'll need a lot of water just in case I grow too weak to keep the fire low." Relic said sitting down.

"Alright then, anyone have any other ideas?" Alec asked. Silence filled the room.

"O.K. then, my plan it is." Relic said.

Yea…not my best work but hey, I've been away for a while. Well I've looked at my past chapters and found a few flaws, I'll try to fix those chapters and keep working on my current ones. And the reason why I'm not updating like every week? Well I would but I have sports to go to, friends houses to go to, and prep. For high school. But I promise that I'll finish this story before the end of this summer vacation.

The volcano of flame: Pyroflameburst

A promised funny by me and my brother

Brother: Hey guess what.

Me: What

Brother: You know that winter is over so you can't throw me in the cold anymore.

Me: -getting a cannon aiming at Antarctica ready- Huh? Oh I was getting ready for that. Now come here before I make you.

Brother: Ummm….PLEASE DON'T

Me: You know there's a lot more snow there, you could make a ton of snowmen –puts Brother in the cannon-

Brother: YOU MOTHER –BOOM-

Me: Going! Going! Gone!

Mom: !

Me: CRAP!


	8. requiem of light

"Alright, you guys ready for this?" Relic asked.

"Could be better, but yeah, we're ready." A commanding officer said. Thought they were outnumbered in both ammunition and soldiers he knew that Relic could pull it off. "But what if he can't…" he thought to himself, "I truly wonder what's going through his mind, I mean he lost his mate, is losing his ability to control his power of light, and even is turning a bit dark."

"Alright men, move out!" Alec ordered.

"Sir, yes sir!" the platoon yelled.

"Good luck partner." Relic said.

"Same to you, but this time-don't faint on us. We're in a bad shape as it is." Alec grinned.

"Hey hey, that was only because I overused my power. Not like you wouldn't have done the same, hm?" Relic coolly said. Alec rolled his eyes but then regained his composure and turned back to his men.

"Alright, precisely two minutes after Relic launches his fireball into the sky, we will gather into the west and east sides of the palace, as Relic puts the flame to a good level and can sustain it we can attack after the Dark Knights come in and investigate. Be warned-this is a stealth mission! No screw-ups or this mission is a complete failure. Worse than that, we might lose the war if this does not end in success." Alec informed his platoon. They split up into even teams and took their respective positions on the east and west gates, cleverly hidden so no one could spot them, not from the ground nor the air.

After relics men had gone to the remaining sides of the palace he got up to the top of the palace temple and tried to focus his element. Slowly he could feel the heat course through his body, his eyes turned even redder than the red hot pepper. He felt the heat going to his mouth and then concentrated it so it could spread far enough to cover the palace. He shot it into the air and then quickly swooped down to the halves of his platoon. He told them when they would attack. After he told the groups they would strike in two minutes, Relic would then surround the outside of the palace with the fire he was keeping low on the palace grounds. Since he wouldn't be controlling it as much-only keeping it in a circle so it wouldn't start a real fire-the fire would grow tall and trap the incoming Dark Knights. It would sort of be a win-lose situation. The Dark Knights would have no escape and no more could come in and help them, but if the Paladins started to lose, relic would have to put an even bigger strain on his fire ability, and most knew he was going to his limit by just doing what he had just done.

After five minutes about an army of 1,000 Dark Knights came marching in to see what had just happened to their claimed palace. Little did they suspect Relic was slowly putting the fire in the air and onto the ground as the last enemy marched in. A Dark Knight yelled," look! A fire is surrounding us! Prepare for battle!" But no battle came for more than a minute. They slowly began to lower then defenses as Alec and Relic planned. Right as the two minutes were up. Alec and his platoon's archers let loose a swarm of fire arrows, killing quite a few of the enemy. The Dark Knights took then as an advantage since they were starting to suspect another ambush was coming. They went in a circle, archers and guns men in the middle, swordsmen on the outside. Relic gave the signal for half of his platoon to come out in sight of the Dark Knights. As he and his men walked to the army Alec's men loaded another round of arrows and lit them with fire once again. Once Relic and his men reached the enemy, something started to stir in Relics mind. Something dark but yet, it was alluring. He tried to put it aside but it kept getting back in his mind. One of his men got him out of it by telling him what they were fighting for. At once the darkness cleared and he regained his thought.

"Thanks, I don't know what came over me." Relic said.

"No problem, and by the way, don't worry. It will be O.K. we'll win this battle if it costs me everything I have left. Granted it isn't much…" The paladin chuckled to himself. Relic nodded and looked back to the Dark Knights, weirdly they haven't seemed to move an inch, but when Relic used his heat sensors-only available to fire type dragons- he only saw the palace walls. He thought for a moment and then realized they had to have done something to trick their eyes. He slowly began to realize that the Dark Knights somehow were able to move away in a few seconds and still do something to make them look like they are still there, but what? He looked around and saw some heat from the other platoon. He looked around again and again and still saw nothing. He knew they were there, he could sense their presence. Almost as if they were right next to him. He then widened his eyes and slowly looked behind him. There he saw all his men laying scattered across the ground and all the remaining Dark Knights behind him, staring at him.

"What the…no. No no no!" Relic screamed in his mind. He then felt the dark presence again. Starting to take over his mind once again. "You…you –censored- -censored-. I will kill you all!" Relic yelled. The Dark Knights started to evilly laugh at him.

"Aww, little dragon get mad? Ah well, you'll be joining them." A Dark Knight said. "After all, we pretty much wiped out the rest of your species, what's left for you? Hahaha, you are fighting for nothing! That is why you lose!"

"No…no I don't think so…" Relic said, but his voice sounded deeper, louder, and much more dark then any of them talked. His voice echoed in the streets. Alec's men and Alec himself noticed a chance in the air. It felt cold and made them very uncomfortable-calm wise. They looked to the fire and saw it grow a lot taller than before, almost two times as tall as the walls of the palace. The ground shook and they saw something black fill the air a little far from them, exactly where Relic and his men were supposed to be. Alec ordered a quarter of half platoon to go with him to see what was going on. When they got there they saw the Dark Knights being slaughtered one by one. They saw armor sizzling and pieces of armor with limbs still in them laying all over the ground, along with Relics men. Alec told his men to stay back while he got a closer look. As Alec got closer to where Relic was he saw the most horrifying thing he saw in his life. What he saw was a dark figure with pure red eyes and shadows following it. It was moving across the ground, it had four legs, wings, and horns on its head. He then saw something that instantly told who he was. The thing that gave away who it was was the one thing that he gave Relic when they first met. On his horn was a very rare gem. So rare in fact that it is only used to make a weapon said that whoever wields it would be the most powerful in the world. This item was Mithril. Most believe that it doesn't exist, when really only in the last three eons has it been found by a human and found again a year before Relic and he met. Alec stepped out in plain view of Relic. Slowly Relics eyes turned to him and then he began to growl. Relic leaped at him but barely missed thanks to Alec's reaction timing. Alec had no idea how this could be. The friend he had come to know and respect the most had suddenly become so evil! His throat began to hurt and his chest ached. He felt three emotions raging through his body, sadness, anger, and most of all shock.

"What are you doing Relic!" Alec yelled. Relic said nothing and only leaped him again with even faster speed and greater strength. "Look at yourself! Look at what you're becoming!" Alec screamed. He saw Relics paws start scratching the ground.

"I have already become this…leave now. Or face your doom here and die…" Relic slowly said. Flames started to surround him and began to grow. He turned back to Alec and the flames started to form a fireball. But this was much, much bigger than normal. It was a raging inferno that would disintegrate anything it touched. He shot it at Alec. Alec began to clench his hand into a fist.

"If you will not turn back to the light. Then I shall be forced to do it for you!" Alec said before a beam of light came upon and then vanished as soon as it appeared. Alec stepped out now in his transformation and anger.

"You'll need more than that to defeat me, weakling!" Relic evilly laughed.

"I don't plan on defeating you. Only to knock some sense into your damn head!" Alec yelled.

"I know all I need to. There is nothing for me, and there hasn't been ever since I went into a coma for so long. I have lost all the things I had. If the world is going to be like this… then I shall destroy it so nothing can happen!" Relic boomed.

"What about her then…" Alec calmly said.

"What about her. She's probably already dead or a Dark Knight for all I know." Relic spat.

"So that it then…you're just giving up? Everything up to this point has been for nothing…nothing at all. We should all just give up and quit because things look hopeless right? And Melonie! You would just throw her away because of what you _think_!" Alec said starting to grow in tone, "So you're telling me that the one person who truly loves you and would give their life to save you, suddenly isn't worth trying to know the truth? If that's the way it is…then…you're not even worth trying to save. If you would stoop down so low as to give up on everything. The Relic who would never stop at any cost to ensure the safety of everyone and his mate has suddenly died. Then I guess I don't even know you anymore."

"But before you go, let me ask you this…if you lost everything once, how can you live with it. Knowing that you'll never see it again. Be able to know that it's still there. Why not just throw it out, and not feel the pain?" relic asked.

"I can live with it because I found another thing to live for. But now I don't have anything now. The last thing I had has died. And I fear he will never come back." Alec said turning away, starting to leave Relic, his only true friend, behind.

"And what would that be?" Relic asked.

"You'll have to find that out yourself, Dark Knight." Alec spat.

"So you finally see I'm no longer my weaker self. Through only feeling what one has felt can they see what it's like. But we all take that feeling differently. You try to find other pointless things to live for. While I see the truth and accept that I've lost everything there is for me" Relic said. Alec leaves his paladin form and walked away, not bothering to take his weapons. Relic grinned and disappeared into the shadows. But before he did he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his chest and his eyes widened. He dismissed it and disappeared into the shadows.

**Now this seemed to be a lot darker then what I wrote in the past. But hey, it looked better then what it would before. And once AGAIN, I really need to finish this story. Sorry to all who read this before and got mad at a cliffhanger not being answered in over a year, xD.**

**The volcano of flame:Pyroflameburst**

**O.K. O.K., time for a funny! 8D~**

**Me: so wait you're telling me that when you hit your head when I blasted you to Antarctica not only did you need a full body cast but you are going to sue me for being mean?**

**Brother: What do you think?#$!#%!$%$#%#$^!#$%#$^#%^**

**Me: I think you need another trip *pulls out cannon***

**Brother: …why am I not surpised…**

**Me: Oh this isn't the same cannon. This one works by loading a bunch of ice in it then when I pull the rope to shoot it you fly out along with thousands of ice shards coming at you (:D!**

**Brother: What did I do to deserve this THIS time.**

**Me: Nothing, but it sure beats sitting in a court house listening to me continually tourturing you. I mean the first time it's funny, but two times! That's overkill.**


	9. Shadow of the Light

**O.K. Once again, this is a new chapter and I just want to say (for the x'th time) sorry for being away :[. OH, btw-I found this quote from an anime I recently started to watch (You'll know it if you've seen it)**

"**People live their lives bound** **to what they believe is "Right" and "True". That's what they call "Reality"-However "Right" and "True" are nothing but vague terms. Their reality could turn out to be an illusion". (Cookie to anyone who gets that) :D.**

_Leave all you know behind you, and forget the past. Only one thing matters, and that is to be the strongest, to rule above all. The dream of one self will change before it is realized and all will fall. Only to rise again more powerful than all. The Dark Knights dream. To rule with an iron fist, to destroy any who defy us. Our dream will always change according to what happens in us._

"Is this really what the Dark Knights fight for? It all seems…Wavy…Almost like they can't find one true thing to fight for. Almost like they try to find a way out, only to fall deeper in. And now, my best comrade and friend, one of them…" Alec thought while reading an old tablet in the somewhat ruined temple. Sighing, he knew they had finally retaken the temple, "But for how long will we have it?" He said aloud. "If Relic has turned into one of them, he'd go seeking for more power, which would lead him to the leader of the Dark Knights. And if he tells him what we had planned, well, there won't be a plan after that." Clenching his fists into a tight ball, teeth grinding in anger, and eyes full of uncertainty. "Maybe Relic is right, this seems hopeless, and haven't I lost enough? Wait, what am I saying, if I turn into one of them, this whole world will be destroyed. No, I have to keep strong. I have to fight for what's right, and prove to Relic that until you see the thing you want with your own eyes you do not give up." Looking into the sky, he noticed through the gray clouds, weeping rain and lightning, saw a beam of light seep through the seemingly impenetrable clouds. The beam grew wider and soon the clear blue sky could be seen. "Yes, there is still hope, Relic just stopped looking too soon."

_**(**_**A/N/ Is it weird that I actually dreamed that? I mean sure you have good ideas, but dreaming and "seeing" it is just screaming out "hey you! Since you're too lazy to do the story I'll just show you short videos of what you should go on :U!" xD…Lol Any who-Back to you know who [If you STILL don't know…I don't know what then…])**

**-With the new you know who (I'm just torturing you with that aren't I? :D)-**

Walking into the barren wasteland of what used to be avalar, where once there was a river, now ran hot molten lava, and the cheetah village now reduced to dust. Looking to his left he only saw what his heart was turned into, death and pain. He saw something move, now stepping closer to see what it is.

"_Nothing more than a child cheetah. Hah I mine as well put him out of his misery. After all, this world doesn't support the weak and useless." He thought. "I mine as well see if he's worth anything though. He might have some fighting experience, I need some entertainment." _He grinned and silently laughed, his eyes were and claws lusting for blood. He walked up to the youngling, already knowing a plan to make it so he can entertain himself. _Better lose the form I'm in, otherwise he'll just run off._

"Hey, kid. Come here." He said. The Cheetah kid turned his head very slowly to see what looked like a normal dragon looking for any "fortunate" survivors of this war. The cheetah got a small smile of hope on his face and slowly got up. He walked over to him, but something didn't seem right.

"_Why would a dragon, so rare to see now, come to a place that was burned down and reduced to nothing looking for survivors? It makes no sense, even I don't know how I lived this long or even through the war." _The cheetah thought. "What's your name, dragon?"

"My name? Relic, and yours?" Relic asked. **(O.K., are you happy now? You know who the "you know who" person is, alright?). **The cheetah quickly thought of an excuse so he wouldn't need to say his name, just in case he had something that the things that burned his home wanted, and the things found out his name.

"I-I don't remember, it's been so long since I've seen anyone that I've forgotten". The cheetah said without any hesitation.

"Well that's no good, you should always remember your name. Anyway, come with me. That is if you want to (_Haha..I hope I don't laugh) _**live."** Relic said, keeping a straight face. The kid finally walked over only a few feet away. The kid saw something in Relics eyes though, they looked dark, as if they were just waiting to hurt something, possibly kill. The Cheetah suddenly didn't feel safe anymore, if he did at all. Quickly thinking of something to get away he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Uh sorry but I kind of remembered that the reason I came back here was to get back something precious of mine, a-an amulet if you must know."

"Oh? Do you want me to help you find it?" Relic asked, his eyes turned darker, as if he was losing patience and wanted to just kill the kid right now.

"Uh, no thank you. I know where I dropped it when I was running out of this place." The cheetah turned away from Relic and started to walk away.

"Oh, then just **let me do something for you." **Relic said. The cheetah stopped dead in his tracks. Relic's voice…it just got, much, much darker. Almost evil-like, scary. He had to get out of there fast. But out of just being scared, he slowly turned his head around. He saw a shadowy figure with blood red eyes with no pupil walking towards him.

"I'm going to enjoy this…" Relic laughed. The burnt ground started on fire with a black flame wherever Relic stepped. As if death itself were making sure no life was left in it. The cheetah turned his head back and ran. Just running with no particular spot to go, he just needed to get away from _him_.

"Don't even try to run, it's useless!" Relic shouted and flew into the air. He felt a new energy flow within his body. It felt good, powerful, just what he needs. He swooped down and breathed down at the kid. What he breathed out was a black and red flame. When it touched the ground it grew very fast, covering the whole area. "It's too bad the kid didn't put up a fight, I was expecting at least some retaliation. Ah well, there's plenty more in the world. Now, let's see if I can't put this flame out, I don't feel like flying to another place because I'm too lazy to put out something I started". Absorbing the flames on the ground he saw something that literally made him say "What the hell?" The cheetah was surrounded in an almost transparent wall of ice. He grew very angry. He looked all around him to see if anything was there. He turned back to look straight and saw a figure in the red sky, heading right toward him. He couldn't make out who it was but whatever it was, it saved the kid. Therefore, it is an enemy. "You dare interrupt my killing? I will make sure you and him are dead!" Relic yelled. He swooped down toward where the cheetah was. He looked right at him and so did the cheetah. "Since you are the weak one, I'll get rid of you first." He raised a claw and with one swipe shattered the ice. As if it was just thick air. The kid's eyes widened as he saw him raise his claw again to go for the kill. Just as Relic's claw went down for the kill. The figure smashed right into him. Knocking him in the air and then down to plummet into the earth. Relic spread his wings and managed to stop himself from bashing into the ground and flew into the air. He saw the figure fly down to help the kid. Relic became enraged. Did it really think it could just tap him a few times and just do whatever he wants? He went skyrocketing straight for the figure. The figure turned around and shot out deadly sharp ice shards. Relic easily dodged them and kept heading to kill the figure. The figure though, also had something else to use. The ground began to shake, even Relic lost momentum as the ground shook so violently the air began to shake as well. He stopped in mid-air, a few yards away from the ground. "Is that all? Just shake the ground and throw some pathetic ice shards at me? I'm glad I'm getting rid of you. That is just much to sad to be called an attack." Relic grinned. He flew to the ground and got ready to use his new flame he acquired. The ground shook again, but for some reason the ground felt cold, almost frozen. A few seconds after large glacier-like ice shards flew up from the ground, sharper then a knife, it could easily go right through any armor that protected the host. Relic jumped into the air and tried to fly away, but the shards that grew from the ground began to rapidly grow new shards even sharper and sharper. Relic was doing well in dodging them but didn't notice the figure pick up the cheetah and put it on its back to fly away. Relic quickly caught on to it and few to where he last saw them. He could just make out that the figure was about to take off. "Oh no you don't!" Relic shouted in his mind. He opened his mouth and unleashed the black and red flames. They easily melted through the ice and Relic quickly caught up. "You're dead!" Relic shouted. But just as he opened his mouth to unleash another flame he heard something pop out of the ground. It was a somewhat flat piece of ice, very large. His eyes widened as he realized that it was too big to dodge. And he didn't have enough time to get enough energy to use his flames again. He put his wings in front of him to help make the hit lighter. The ice slammed into him, throwing him a ways back and slamming into the ground. Even after he hit the ground he went back quite a ways before slamming into a wall of rocks, the rock wall cracked all the way up to the top. Relic fell and slammed into the ground. He managed to get on his feet. He couldn't help but notice something familiar about that last move the figure pulled. He didn't recall fighting anyone with that kind of immense power before. It definitely was not a Paladin. They did not fight like that.

"Then who the hell WAS IT?" Relic yelled. "I swear, I will kill whatever that was and the cheetah along with it. It might get me once, but an attack only succeeds one time, and not again!" Relic flew towards another place, he needed to go to where the Dark Knights dwelled and planned what to do next. He wanted to go there for one the and only one thing. To get even more power.

**Yeah I don't feel good at all about this chapter. I feel like it's very choppy and messy. But that's what I get for doing this at 11 p.m. Anyway, who was that figure? Even I don't know, and I'm writing the story! That can't be good…**

**Ahem, now for the uhm, not daily…Monthly?...Nah, Let's just say chaptery for now.**

**And now for the chaptery funnies with me and my bro~**

**Me: Hmm, I blasted him to Antarctica a while ago, granted he was in a full body cast, he should be back by now though. Wonder what's keeping him.**

**Brother: -Not in Antarctica- Hello? A-Anyone there?**

**?:ROOOOOOARRRR**

**Brother: Why am I not surprised…**

**?: Dunno, but I'd run if I were you**

**Brother: Oh, okay thanks. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH –Runs-**

**The Volcano of Flames: Pyroflameburst/Guess who's back!**


	10. Darkness's reign

**O.K. O.K.-Now I know I said it was being discontinued until further notice, one reason being I have seen no one reading this, so I feel it is a waste of time for me. Now I will keep update a little at a time, but if I see no reviews or readers in a few weeks to a month at most, I see no reason to continue this. So if anyone does read this, at least comment so I know I'm not doing this for nothing :l. By the way, this chapter will be very, very dark. So be prepared to read and want to punch your monitor and throw your pc/laptop out the window because you raged. ANYWAY, onward with the storeh!**

**Btw, it's peanut butter jelly time!oneuno! **

After Relic took off and flew to find where the Dark Knights resided, he couldn't help but keep thinking about how familiar that last ice attack was. Almost as if he knew that person.

"Bah, I don't need to care about whether I knew that dragon or not. All I need to know if where he is, and kill him! That insolent fool will pay for not letting me finish my fun, he will pay with his life…" He grinned and lightly laughed. After a few more minutes of flying he saw a large fortress in the distance

"A good place as any to start I suppose." Relic thought. He flew toward the fortress and over the walls. He did notice a _very_ large amount of solders, mainly archers on the ramparts and on towers reaching far above the walls that served as a protective barrier, and also as to those who came in as war hostages a place where even hell had its tail between its legs. The land below was dark and painted with blood and the sounds of those who had died there. In the center of the place was a very large tower with dark energy emanating from it. The tower was guarded by a whole squad of what looked like elite Dark Knights, Infra Blacks they were called among the…_Paladins._ The thought of his old weak self made him feel sick to his stomach, how weak and vulnerable he was. Where here if he wanted to teach someone a lesson, he could by any means. Relic flew down to an opening where he saw Dark Knights practice fighting with another, each using their own moves, some using range, and some using melee. Some even fought bare-fisted, probably one of the elite people fought with fists since they knew how to fight so well.

"Hmm, I think I'll land…here." Relic said landing right in front of the guards of the Dark Tower.

"What do you think you're doing? Get back to work!" The Dark Knight yelled at Relic. Not one to take orders Relic quickly stabbed his claws through the Dark Knights armor and flew into the air before slamming into the ground with a loud boom. The ground was put into crumbles where the Dark Knight landed, and the others watched the lifeless form of it just lay there. They turned their attention to Relic and seemed to what looked like stare at him. They walked towards him with their weapons drawn. Relic made no move to attack or retreat, he just stood there ready for what would probably come. One Dark Knight, probably second in command raised his hand signaling the other to stop.

"You have killed our most powerful leader, and in a few hits I might add. Tell me, why?" The Dark Knight asked without fear.

"I've come to get more power, if you stand in my way I'll incinerate you off the face of this planet. Now move aside, or be forced to move aside." Relic said starting to walk past the Dark Knight.

"You talk as if you own this place, yet we have never seen you before." The Dark Knights tone grew more, showing that he was getting mad. Not only that Relic thought he was more powerful than anyone here, but also that he just did away with their most powerful commander. "You think you can just waltz in here and go to the forbidden tower. Just to get more power? You pathetic weakling, you have no idea what powerful is. I shall have yo-" Before he could finish his threat Relic stabbed him with his claws, right where the heart would be.

"Now now, I think there is no good reason for you to die here and now, but if you insist on talking on and on, I might just make up a reason to kill you. I think it's quite funny how you imperils think that since you have almost won this pointless war, that a new-comer like me has no power what-so-ever." Relic said picking the Dark Knight up. "True power is when you stop caring about everything but yourself. If and when you do, you only care about killing the enemy, if an ally falls, so be it. If one thousand have to die to kill a leader in their forces, so be it. I do not care. Nor do I care if I kill you right now." Relic said. He threw the knight into the ground with a loud _CLANG_. The other Dark Knights moved to help him "No! If you help him I will kill you right now, let him suffer and get up on his own. Only then will he gain power." Relic said. He walked towards the tower without any further interruptions. He blasted open the doors with his new fire, not bothering to put it out. He went inside and saw nothing but a red carpet leading to yet another door.

"**Come in, come in. It's been so long since I've had any…**_**Visitors**_**. It feels so nice to have one now." A voice said. It echoed on the walls and off the ceiling.**

"If this is just an attempt to get me to stop going in, it will not work. If you want to meet your "visitor" you'll need to come down and meet me. Face to face. And don't bother pulling any tricks. You're pathetic excuse for a trap bores me." Relic said with an annoyed tone. He was already annoyed and irritated with the incident not so long ago. Relic heard nothing more and went to the door ahead of him. He opened it to find yet _another _door. Once again he walked towards it and opened it. Once again there was another door waiting to be opened. "That is enough! Your foolish tricks are starting to get on my nerves! If these doors will not give me a way to the top, I'll give myself one!" Relic yelled. He blew his black and red flame into the air above him. For some strange reason it kept going up, and up, and up, _aaaaandddd up_. Relic became enraged. He felt the darkness consume him once again, "That does it! Show yourself! If you wish to continue this idiotic game of yours at least have the guts to come down and face me!"

"**Very well, but you may not like what you see. **After all, it was a part of you." The voice grew… soft, and caring, almost as if it meant no harm. What came out of the shadows surprised Relic. It was…it was.. his old self. The red scales and blue eyes, the stern look he always used to have. His somewhat twisted horn and his cocky smile.

"Do you feel good? Does it feel good to give up on everything, just because you saw a squad of allies fall? Tell me, before you go blabbing on about how pathetically weak your old self was. Tell me, do you still love her? If you were the person you are now, go back then when she finally awoke and tell her exactly what you said long ago? When you went into the dungeon and were surrounded and used what little power you had left from the war to protect her with _your life_?" The old Relic asked. Stating it in a very commanding voice.

"To protect someone…other than yourself. Haha.. Hahahahahaha! Protecting someone other than yourself is what made you weak and me stronger! If you constantly need to worry about others then you will not fully focus on the enemy! The only point in life is to become the strongest. To be supreme!" Relic yelled. The old Relic sighed. He walked up to the new Relic and said, and somewhat asked him one thing.

"So, if I hear you correctly, if you had to kill Melonie, your one and only mate. If you killed her, and that made the Paladins surrender to you. Would you do it? Would you kill your love? The one who at no point would ever question you? The one who trusted you with her life and only felt true comfort and love when beside _you_? Tell me; would you _kill_ Melonie to make the Paladins surrender?" The old Relic asked. He hoped this would make him realize that what he is doing is the wrong way. And to go back and fight for peace, not terror and hostility. It seemed to be working, until he heard the dreadful response. The words were like a tear to the old Relic, as if nothing he said got through to him.

"To kill one worthless piece of filth to make the only resistance surrender to me? That would be the best thing that I ever heard. Haha, have you not been paying attention to me at all? I think not, only when you care about yourself and yourself alone will you achieve true power. I don't care what happens to that dragoness. For all I care she can be torn to shreds by my own claws if anything. I can't believe I actually believe in something as weak as love. Bah, that word is like spitting in my own face." Relic laughed.

"So…you would just do away with her? As if you never cared for her…at all? The one who…the one who would sacrifice herself to save your sorry ass from dying!" The old Relic yelled, now starting to form tears. "You're telling me, that when she finally found someone who truly cared for her safety has just suddenly gone cold-hearted and would do away with her whenever!" The old Relic yelled, now becoming enraged.

"You say that throwing something away is a bad thing. Like leaving your home behind. I must have been very short-sighted not so long ago. I only care for myself, no one else! Friends, family, loves it doesn't matter at all to me! All that matters to me if myself and power to rule above all!" The New Relic yelled.

"That's it… If I can not make you see the truth, I will make you see it!" The old Relic yelled. Light started to form around him to show his old transformation once again.

"That may have been powerful back then, but I have my newer, better, more powerful transformation." Relic closed his eyes, allowing the darkness to enshroud him. Engulfing his body, tail to the tip-top of his horn. Once the darkness cleared it showed an armor of death, as if once you saw it you knew it was the end for you. Blood red eyes stared at the old Relic. The old Relic, knowing he was out matched, still stood firm to fight until the end.

"Before we fight, I want you to know, the time will come, when you need to make a decision between yourself and her. A time when saying what you said to me will not be as easy to just "do away with her" when you have her life in your hands again." The old Relic said. "Look in your heart again, find the light, find it before it's too late."

"We both know well enough, that it is too late. I have chosen a path of strength, while you- my old weak former self, still takes the path of weakness. Once I gain enough control over this form, I will control this planet, and no one shall dare stand up against me while I rule this land!" Relic yelled.

"If you seem so confident, then end me, right now. If you're as confident as to you would sacrifice everything, even your personality and heart for power. Then end your so called "weak self" here and now. If you still do not comprehend, I want you to kill me. Right. Now." The old Relic said without any doubt in his voice.

"With pleasure." The new Relic said evilly. He lunged at his old self. Drawing his claws out and going for the kill.

**Aaaaand that it for this chapter! Like I said, this chapter would probably be one of the, if not the most, darkest chapter out of this sequel, if not possibly trilogy, depending if I want to or not. Now if anyone is reading this, please, don't rage over how evil I made Relic in just a few chapters. But look at it this way, how fast did a bad guy in a movie/cartoon turn good and vice versa? This isn't the first time something like this has happened. Anywho, the "Chaptery" funnies from me and my…Hey! Where is my brother!**

**Brother: right here you idiot!**

**Me: There you are! Hey, why do you have a yeti trying to pour salt and pepper on you?**

**Brother: No idea, but can you get him off me? Please, for once in your life do something nice to me! QQ**

**Me: *Getting frying pan out with some olive oil and peppers* Huh, did you say something?**

**Brother: Why do I even bother…**

**The Volcano Of Flame: Pyroflameburst**


	11. Reminiscence

**Nothing much to say right now, other then I start school on the 7****th**** and I have my cross country really killing my time as it is. So when school does come up don't expect that many chapters, and no, it won't be a chapter every year like I did a little bit ago. I sort of…forgot about FF _;; _;;. So yeah, I want to finish this story so that if it ever pops up in my head I can be like, "Nuh, I already finished the story :U!"**

As Relic lunged at his old self, he could feel whatever remained of his old loving self fall to pieces. The old Relic stood there sighing and waiting for his new self to stab him. When he felt that pain, the pain of his own claws penetrate through his Paladin armor, it felt almost as if his body expected to die. He knew that since the new form of himself had done this, he was no longer Relic, but a monster in the shape and body of Relic. He just hoped that if Melonie was still alive and well, hiding somewhere that Relic, his new self at least, wouldn't find her. He just hoped that if he did find her, his new self would remember why fighting for yourself isn't being strong and powerful, but lonely and suffering.

"_Alone…Heh, reminds me of when I lost my parents to Malefors war… Alone. The feeling of no one there for you, of when you need someone to comfort you all you have is yourself. Is that what we are both feeling? Or is it just my old self? I wonder, does he know that what he is doing is wrong.. it's just that we both think she's dead? I should know though. He is ME after all… then why can't I feel what he feels? Haha… I guess we split a little then. Two different sides in one's self. Never living in peace, but fighting to be supreme, when they could just agree to stop and live in harmony. I wonder…can my new self hear this? We share the same mind after all. If he can hear this, hopefully he can realize the path he's taking will only leave him powerless and lonely at the end. Ruling over everyone will not get him power, but only sadness." _The old Relic thought. "I wonder…" The old Relic looked up to see clouds form on the ceiling and a light shine through it. "Can you feel it, Relic? Can you feel any power going into you by getting rid of me?" The newer Relic just stood there with his claw sticking into his old self. Waiting for him to die so he could finally get out of here. "You do know I won't die until you answer the question. Now tell me, do you feel any better or more powerful now that you've just about gotten rid of your old self?" The old Relic asked. He chuckled to himself and looked his other self straight in the eyes. "Does it feel any better to kill yourself?"

"Getting rid of you…makes me feel much stronger…" The new Relic forced out. He started to doubt himself. Was getting rid of his memories and giving up what power was? He wants to win the war and reign supreme. He can't do that while worrying about others. If he's killing all his memories now, why doesn't he feel any stronger?

"Does it now?" The old Relic said, pulling his other selves claw out of his chest. "Then why am I not dead? If fact the wound is already healing. If you so desperately wish to rid of me, why when you stabbed in my heart I did not die? Once you can answer this, come forth and rid of me. You want power so badly, yet you can't even tell yourself who you are anymore." The old Relic walked into the shadows and disappeared. _"When you can finally realize that your way will only bring death to everyone, including you, you will see that power isn't the strongest thing in the world. Power is nothing without something in you. That something is well…something you will have to re-learn. Until there, I bid you farewell, and hope that you will see the truth." _The voice of his old self faded. Relic looked to the ground, remembering a moment just after Melonie woke up from what happened so long ago.

"_I shouldn't have been found…I should have died." Melonie said with a few tears flowing from her eyes._

"_W-w-what? No one deserves to die! Especially you. Sure you went on a rampage and killed a lot of Dark Knights…Along with a few of our men. But you don't deserve to die. No one does!" Relic said, realizing how badly she felt. "Look, I would have done the same thing for you, I know now that you care for me. What I'm trying to say…is…*Mumbling*_

"_Wh-what? I couldn't make out what you said." She said, she thought he was saying I hate you._

"_I "Mumble* you." Relic could feel a large amount of heat go to his head._

"_I couldn't make out the second word." Melonie said, still laying down looking at Relic._

"_I-I-I love you!" Relic said somewhat loudly, though no one but them could hear it. Melonie fully awoke and looked him in the eyes._

"_Do-do you mean it?" She said, seeing if he just wanted to make her feel better after the horrid thing she did. Relic pressed his lips against her caringly. Melonie's eyes widened in shock but then quickly closing, entrapped in the moment. When it was over she breathed heavily, as if she just got done running the Olympics._

"_Does that prove it?" Relic asked smiling._

"_Y-y-yes, yes it does." Melonie said. Relic kissed her again to prove to her once and for all she was the one he wanted to be with._

Relic, reminded of that moment, the moment he had always treasured until he became evil, suddenly made an imprint on his darkened heart.

"NO! I must not let some puny… dragoness. I can't let her get in the way of me ruling this world! If I keep being reminded of her I will never become strong enough to rule this land. If I start to care about her she could be taken hostage and then someone tells me to do something or she'll be killed. No! I cannot care for anyone! I can only care for myself!" Relic yelled at himself.

-With the dragon who saved the cheetah-

"Are you okay?" The dragon said.

"Please… don't hurt me!" The cheetah said. He was still in terror from Relic trying to kill him.

"Don't worry, i have no reason to hurt you. I wouldn't hurt you even if I had a reason anyway." The dragon said. The cheetah calmed down and sat up and slowly walked towards the dragon. "It's ok." The dragon said.

"You're voice… it sounds like a females? But I thought the only dragoness was Cynder, and she's fighting the war with Spyro, the savior of the world. Who are you?" The cheetah questioned.

"Who am I? You'll know later. For now just…let me ask you…" The dragoness paused for a few seconds, hoping that if he knew the name of the dragon that attacked him wasn't the one she knew. "What was that dragon's name?" She said biting her lip.

"His name? Why do you want to know? Do you know him!" The cheetah said getting scared.

"It depends on if his name is the one I know…Please, tell me his name if you know it." She pleaded. The cheetah sighed, remembering when he first met him briefly before he tried to kill him.

"His name…I think he said his name was...uhm…I think he said Relo? No no that wasn't it…Oh yea! He said it was Relic. Is he someone you know?" The cheetah asked.

"N-n-no, I don't know him. Now let me show you the way to where one of the camps for the rebels are." She said. After the cheetah gave thanks and headed on his way. The dragoness went back into her cave and saw the cheetah become too far to see with the naked eye. The wind blew through the opening in the rocks which served as the dragoness's home. She looked down and dug her claws into the dirt/rocky ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed. Her limbs felt weak and numb. They began to shake and finally gave out. She fell to the ground, tears forming in her eyes. "Why? Why Relic? WHY!" She screamed once again. Memories of him flooded into her mind. Her heart became shattered. "Why…Why did you do it?" She silently said to herself. She looked out of her cave and into the blood red sky. It was getting dark soon, she needed to find another shelter since Relic knew where she probably resided. She had to find somewhere else to go, somewhere far, far away from here. She sat up, tears falling from her face and onto the ground. Walking out of the cave and taking off to find somewhere else to call home.

**Okay, that's it again for now! Man, two chapters in one day? What the hell is wrong with me? Oh well, i'm sure you all know who the dragoness is hence me saying it was NOT Cynder. Now I can finally say "onward with the DAILY" funnies with me and my brother 8D!**

**Brother: There's nothing funny about that at all!**

**Me: Now, I got a pm asking instead of me shooting him out of a cannon or setting him on ice, he instead asked for me to do something more "out of the box" one might say. Well I found a great idea.**

**Brother: Oh god…what is it now?**

**Me: Ready? Okay, I HAVE NO IDEA! =D**

**Brother: AAaaa-wha? Wait, you have NOTHING? Nada?**

**Me: Hey, I'm uncreative, remember that one time where you asked me to find a way to make a fire within a fire that was ALREADY within another fire?**

**Brother: Yeah…**

**Me: Remember how I said heck no.**

**Brother: Yeah**

**Me: Well what I did was I got the flame in the flame started, the easy part. What I did next, which if I do say so myself, was awesome. Ahem, anyway, what I did was I took a flame thrower, ripped open a little part of it, stuck the Bunsen burner (that's what I used to make the double flame) in it. It started the flame thrower up. The Bunsen burner blew up. BUUUUT, the flame of the flame thrower was around the flame inside the flame, SOOO I just said "eh, good 'nuff."**

**Brother: =_='' That is without a doubt one of the most stupid things I have heard of! I mean that's mad even for you! This WHOLE PLACE IS MADNESS!**

**Me: Madness? Madness you say. **

**THIS**

**IS**

**SPARTAAAA ****–Kicks off volcano and onto the ground 5000 feet below-**

**The Volcano Of Flame: Pyroflameburst**


	12. The Hunter and the Hunted

**As anyone reading this should know I start school on September 7****th****. You should also know if you checked my profile (please do so) that as a sophomore I will not update like I am right now (a chapter every day or two, depending if I feel lazy as hell or not) because of that. Along with school I have Cross Country and then Skiing after that gets done with. So I will update A.S.A.P. But don't except anything huge in a day or two after that date I mentioned. Anyhow; onward with the story chaptah! 8D.**

**Btw-it's still peanut butter jelly time –random banana dances-**

Flying over what used to be Avalar, now just a rocky, molten lava place where nothing could survive, a place where all hope had died; our dragoness looked for a new place to call home. The old cave she lived in was pretty bearable, that is until she fought Relic of course. She knew she could not under any circumstance go back there, for he would probably search there again to look for her, probably to kill or torture. Now coming out of the once great peaceful Valley of Avalar and onto a plateau she looked around for any place that could be a shelter. But to no avail did she find one. Seeing no forest or any life on the sun's horizon on the rocky earth she landed. Walking in the blazing sun for what seemed like days, which was actually only an hour or so, finally gave up and went to rest. Thankfully she found a tree that provided some shade. Though it was dead, had fungus growing on it and rotting away like iron with air hitting it, it did cool her down somewhat.

Thinking back to her earlier fight with Relic, no, it wasn't Relic anymore, her fight with a demon she might as well say, had been very terrifying. Her ice shield she put around that helpless Cheetah cub was shattered in a mere one blow. Her best defensive move which she practiced for weeks and months had been destroyed in just one hit. The ice she made was harder than a diamond, and it was annihilated in just one blow. She knew if she were to meet up with him again, she'd stand no chance. For one, he was a fire type, and this blazing sun would only help his fire element, and his new dark form helped that even _more_. Whereas being an ice dragoness, the blazing heat of the sun would weaken her element indefinitely. That and using her fury attack drained most of her energy, if she were to meet with him, she would die without question. Another problem was she would also die if she didn't find any freaking place to go. No food or water for what seemed like miles to come. She looked into the distance, only seeing heat bounce off the heated rocks. Sand starting to form, turning the place into a desolate desert, she knew she had to find a suitable place fast or she was going to die. Getting out from under the tree and back into the suns deathly rays, she decided to fly, it might cool her down feeling the wind blow over her hot scales.

"Mmm, this is much better." She said to herself feeling the cool, but dry, air flowing underneath her wings and over her body, cooling her down just a little bit. Though one thing still remained wrong, there was still no place to go for food and water, and flying to cool yourself down isn't going to work that long. Thankfully for her she found a small puddle of water, not much to her liking, but it was water nonetheless. Sipping down what little water there was and continuing she started to have one of the common effects of being out in the sun for too long, hyperthermia. She could feel it herself, but decided to put it off, knowing since there was no place to rest or cool down, if she went down she wouldn't get up again. It seemed hopeless though, flying for hours and still no sign of vegetation. No life whatsoever anywhere, except for the few desert shrubs, which by the way do NOT taste good at all. Giving up all hope she fell to the ground crashing to a stop panting desperately to cool herself off. The suns beams beating down on her, as if trying to cook her alive, she knew it; this is the end. Or so she thought, after slipping away from consciousness a curious desert mole seemed to find its way to her. Gasping at the dying dragoness it quickly took the small water jugs if had and splashed one of her face. Slowly but surely she opened her eyes slightly.

"W-what? Who are you?" She asked.

"Me? I'm just a common desert mole, why are you out here? This is no place for an ice dragoness, or any dragon for that matter, be it fire or ice." The mole said.

"I was forced out after a battle. Seems like there's nothing out here though…" She dryly said.

"Here, you could use this much, much more than I do." She said taking the remaining water from her water jugs and letting the dragoness drink it.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." She said smiling. Her lips, once dry and cracking were once again starting to heal. "Do you know any place that has food or water? I won't last long in this heat, as we both know."

"Well, it's a little bit of a walk, or fly in your case I might add. But if you fly east for about 20 minutes, given you're going at a slow pace, you'll reach a fairly large oasis, which is where I got my water. There's plenty of fruit and water to drink, it seems like an underground river flows keeping the place nice and wet."

"Thank you for all your help, I won't forget it, I promise." She said smiling.

"Oh, don't worry about it, I'd rather save one's life then hoard it for my little old self." The mole replied waving goodbye and walking to what probably was her den.

"Now to find that oasis, she said east…which is…that way!" She said looking at where the sun was.

**( A/N/ See! School is good for something! :D)**

She flew for a little bit, and true to what the mole said, she found the oasis. Flying down to feel the nice grass in her paws and walking to the pool of water to see the sparkling untouched cleanliness. She drank it until she was hydrated and then rested and ate the fruit that was available. Once she felt full she took off in the same direction figuring it probably led to a forest, since the river probably kept on flowing and that was just an opening. After a while the sun started to set, but thankfully her assumption was right. Beheld to her a small forest was just a mile or two away. Once landing she looked around for a cave or shelter of some sort, after no luck she just slept under a large leafed tree, in case it started to thunderstorm. Letting her imagination take her off to dreamland she quickly felt at peace, and fell asleep.

**-While the dragoness sleeps why don't we-you know what? I'm tired of saying "the dragoness" I'm just going to say the obvious, it's Melonie okay? Sorry if you don't know who it is, I don't know about you, but saying "the dragoness" over and over was starting to get on my nerves =_=;;. ANYWAY, while Melonie sleeps why don't we go back in time to where she was still aimlessly wandering and see what Relic did during his day, hm?-**

Flying out of the Dark Knight fortress, seeing as going to the temple did nothing helpful, if anything it did what Alex tried to do and make him turn back, and started to go anywhere but there. He needed some time alone to gather his thoughts and plan his assault on the resistance, and also the Dark Knights. If he was going to rule over them, he needed more power than he has, enough so in fact that he can limitlessly use his Dark Fire breath without it starting to have its negative effect on him. After careful practicing of his flame for countless hours, he decided he could pump out about 10 shots before he could feel the breath starting to eat away his energy and health. Setting up dummy figures and putting magical forces on them so they could come to life and be fighting dummies, he used his flame on them until he could feel the power starting to drain him of his life force. If he was to overcome this, he needed to keep going until he dropped. This, unfortunately, is bad for him, having a habit of practicing until he fainted of exhaustion. After careful practicing he managed to use his power over ten times the amount he could before, meaning he could blow out 100 breaths of his Dark Fire before it started to drain his health. He decided now that he was strong enough to exact his revenge on that cheetah and that dragon. Still remembering that move, vaguely familiar, of that ice attack. He quickly deducted a plan. Since that dragon was an ice dragon he would lure it out into somewhere hot. Like the plateau by where the old Valley of Avalar was. But first, he needed to find that cheetah. If he found that cheetah the dragon would probably be keeping an eye on him. If the dragon wasn't though, well, let's just say his revenge will be easier, since he would only have to fend off one at a time. Taking off of the dying grass ground and into the red sky above he could just taste and feel the blood of those two, just dripping blood of them on his claws. Thinking how fun this would be, just showing them if you dare messed with him, he would show no mercy, though it's not like he has before, he just wanted to kill. And his targets were them. Getting to the Valley of Avalar he could see a cave, probably where the dragon is. He went inside and saw what looked like footprints; one was a dragons, no doubt, and the other smaller. It was probably that cheetah. Thinking about how long he had been at the Dark Knights fortress and just going there and back, the dragon probably showed him the way to a resistance camp. Even with his power he contained now he still was no match for what probably was at the camp. So he only had one target now. That blasted dragon that spoiled his fun.

"This is going to be fun. _Very fun indeed_." He said before walked back out of the cave. He could see footprints leading out of the cave and wing marks where the dragon took off. He looked in the general direction and notice it was exactly where he wanted to kill that dragon. The plateau, the one place where it helped his element, and made the other ones useless. He took off into the darkening sky; it was getting late, so the dragon is probably going to sleep soon. He decided to fly through the night to catch up. If he got to the dragon while it slept, he could kill it without any fight. But what fun would that be. No, he wanted to know where it was so that he could ambush it, and watch the dragon as he saw the terror in its eyes before he killed it. Flying over the dark rocky place he saw footprints, the exact footprints as the dragons he saw at the caves. "Perfect…" He thought. He kept looking down and saw the tail end. There once again he saw wing marks, showing the dragon took off again. It looked like it was heading east. And in no time he found what looked like an oasis. He figured he mine as well stock up on nourishment before he kept going, and what better opportunity then this? Flying down and landing he saw yet another pair of footprints, also indicating he was on the right trail to his dragon hunt. He figured it probably went in the same direction it came from, so he flew east, which was _exactly_ where Melonie was…

**Aaaand cut! Oh noes, I don't feel like ruining your imagination so I'll just not say anything. For now, at least.**

**Anyway, on with the daily funnies with me and my brother, OH, and btw. To the anonymous pm I got, was that "out of the box" enough for ya? If that wasn't then…Go find someone else D. AHEM, on toward the funnies! 8-D**

**Me: /CLANG, CLANG, CRUNCH, *explosion***

**Brother: *Wakes up, goes to my room* It's freaking one A FREAKING M IN THE MORNING, CAN YOU PLEASE STOP THAT?**

**Me: Ah! There you are! I just got done inventing this thing, why don't you uh…come over here and push the button when I uncover it, hehe.**

**Brother: I've played this game before; you stand and push the button while I uncover it!**

**Me: Fine fine, have it your way.**

***Both go to our positions***

**Me: Ready?**

**Brother: Oh yea *Thinking it's going to throw a flaming ball of death and he was trying to bluff him out***

**Me: /pushes button**

**Brother: /uncovers the "invention"**

…**. FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**Me:/hides in closet**

**Brother: ****WTF BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**


	13. The Wars Of Memories

**Since school has started it has been harder to update (high school is no joke, ya know). SOO I will try to keep you guys updated-yada yada yada. Anyway, I will probably be rewriting this entire book and the first one, since my writing skills (at least to me, anyway _;;) have drastically improved. I will finish this one so that in case anyone is like OMGWHATFKNO they won't be adding to my pile of flames from other things I do. I wouldn't mind really, it keeps me warm. Anywho-(TEXT TYPE GO)bk 2 da stry! :D**

Now getting dark, the blackness licking at whatever remaining light still existed, laid an ice dragoness. Still trying to fall asleep after she kept waking up. Something was telling her to get up and run, something bad is going to happen. She looked around, seeing only the darkness of the night, the tree she was under, a few rocks here and there, and some normal grass. Nothing out of the ordinary-still it seemed like something was still telling her to get up and run. Sighing she stood up and stretched, it had been a while since she used her ice fury attack. Perhaps she had enough energy to fight now. But with no mana gems to refill her energy, she couldn't be certain she could use her element like that again, for now, at least. Now starting to be fully awake again, she looked around once more, still she saw nothing. Just grass, trees, and rocks, nothing suspicious. She thought back to the time she faced him, seeing his blood red eyes. They lusted for blood and screams of those who dared defy him. His darkened figure, proving he wasn't even himself.

"Was that really him, though? No…i-it couldn't be him. He would never turn into one of…_them_." She stuttered at that last word. Being locked up for that oh so long period of time, the horror she experienced there, the screams of the dying and dead, waiting for that fate to come to herself as well. But then she saw hope, a fire dragon came to her cell and freed her. He could have just freed most of them and forgotten about her, since her cell was at the farthest part of the dungeon. But no, he saved _her_. The others he rescued mostly made it out. He could have just left me to fend for myself, but no, he stood stern and protected me. I admired him for that. Could the dragon who would give his life for someone he didn't even know for more than a few short minutes, turn into that?

"No no, it can't be him. He would never become one of them…e-e-right?" She spoke to herself. Waiting those long seven years, losing hope of ever seeing him again, thinking he had given his life to save her from that little expedition they went on. Then once she finally gives up all hope of ever seeing him again she finds another dragon that looked _exactly_ like him, but a totally different personality though. It had to be a coincidence, why would Relic become evil anyway? What purpose would he have? Then another memory came back to her, not from long ago either. The Dark Knights captured her again, bringing her up to a fiery room where her element was otherwise useless. She herself didn't know how she escaped. A Dark Knight opened the door, told her to come down after he put shackles on all four of her legs and roping her mouth shut. He led her right out of the place, seemingly miles from it. Then amazingly unshackled her and untied her mouth. He had said one thing that sparked her hope again.

"Oh, by the way, there seems to be a fire dragon looking for you. Mighty scared and worried for you, I might add. If you see him again just tell him I did it. Me and him made a deal for me to become a Paladin again". Those words had fueled her heart as she thought it was Relic still alive, still looking for her. Sighing, she laid back down and tried to rest. Just as she was about to fall asleep she heard a twig snap, then again, and again. Becoming alert she raised her head, her heart starting to pound with adrenaline. To her relief it was just a few rabbits hopping along.

"Thank the ancestors," She thought "thank them it wasn't him". She then said aloud.

"**What makes you so certain you wouldn't be seeing him again?" **A voice crept into the forest, echoing against the aging oaks and evergreens. Her eyes widened and pupils became small. Her heart once again pounding. _Run, Get up and run!_ She heard that voice again. But she was frozen solid from fear.

"Wh-wh-who's there?" She said through a crackly voice. She gulped, her body starting to feel tingly. No answer, she asked once again. "Wh-who's there?" She looked around the darkness. Nothing to be seen. Wait, she noticed something…red. A pair of glowing red orbs. Orbs that…

"_Lust for blood and screams…" _She whispered to herself. Her breathing became rapid, and she started to whimper silently. If it was in fact, Relic, that she knew. She knew she was no match for his power. He outclassed her in anything, strength, stamina, and even elements. The orbs moved closer to her, she quickly stood up and ran the other way, not daring to look back in fear of how close he might be to her. She didn't know how far she had ran, it seemed like hours, but was only probably a few good minutes. After she thought she had successfully lost track of him, she stopped. Panting to get her breath.

"**Aww, stopping so soon? I was hoping you would run until you slammed into a tree. Ah well, it will be more fun if I do it myself." **The deep voice said again. She jumped at the voice and franticly turned around, trying to spot where the voice was coming from. Nowhere to be seen around her…There was only one place she hadn't checked…_up_. Her breathing slowed very quickly as she slowly turned her head skyward. She once again saw those red eyes again. Staring at her, and only a few branch tops away. Breathing heavily she stepped back and quickly did a 180 and ran once again. Only a few seconds after she ran she was slammed into a tree. The bark seemed to practically shatter off of it and splinters came flying off in all directions. She groaned as she attempted to get up and was only tossed into the air to be slammed against a boulder. A scream of agony as she slammed against the rock and hitting the somewhat soft dirt. She hoped the ancestors she could use her element. She conjured what energy she had and blew ice, forming a wall around her. Backing up to the newly ice covered boulder she looked around, trying to spot where he was. She didn't need to wait much longer, the park of blood red eyes slammed right through the protective ice wall. She barely dodged them as the figure smashed into the boulder. Breaking large chunks off of it.

"**Trying to escape will not help you! You will die tonight, and I might add it will not be fast, or painless!" **The chill of a voice yelled out. Out of some curiosity, mostly fear, she looked back to see the figure gone. Turned into thin air. She came to a screeching halt. She then thought she might have a chance in the air. The forest was covered in total blackness; the sky was illuminated by the light the moon gave off. Taking off at the fastest she could go she left off and into the brightened sky. Once she had gotten up fairly high she stopped and flew slowly. Partially because she was exhausted from what just happened, and she knew that Relic was the faster flier, she would only be wasting her energy. Once again she looked in all directions. Up, down, left, right. He was nowhere to be seen.

"**Peek-a-boo! I see you!" **A chill ran through her spine. Not a moment later she felt a piercing pain through her stomach. He had slammed her right back down to the forest, letting go right before she came to a crashing stop into a tree. Once she fell down and struggled to get up she was once again slammed into the stomach and into another tree. She coughed, as he hit the oak. She felt a hot liquid come out of her mouth. _Blood_, I'm starting to internally bleed, not good! Being tossed like a rag-doll, into tree after tree. Boulder after boulder, she had lost the strength to even get up. Cuts and gashes, bruises and bleeding scrapes all over her.

"R-R-Relic. S-s-stop. _Please_." She pleaded, tears forming in her eyes. It was one thing to be dying, but when it's by the one you loved, it went on a whole new level of pain and suffering.

"**What? How do you know my name! Did that cheetah kid tell you? Pah, no matter, you will still die tonight. I wouldn't care if you were Alec, my former weakling friend." **He came into clear view. Melonie saw him very clearing now, the shadows following him, his once flaming tail, now flaming swords. His loving eyes now turned evil and blood thirsty.

"Wh-what if it were someone c-closer than him." She managed to squeeze out.

"**The only person closer than him is dead. even if she were still alive I would not care anyway. I care only for myself. No one else but me! I will rule this war-ravaged planet with an iron fist and make sure no one dares make a puny resistance!" He laughed. **Each word was a stab through her heart. He doesn't love her anymore, not after those words he had said. He isn't even Relic, not anymore. She was right. Relic had died when he saved her. Which was exactly what she had said.

"Then you truly died… after you saved me when we went in there…" She sniffed. He looked at her questionably, what did this dragon mean? Went in where?

"Waiting those long several years, to hear that he might still be alive. But now, I know he's dead inside." Tears falling off her face.

Several years…he woke up several years after he had…oh no. His eyes widened. Realizing just who he was killing.

"**NO! You are dead! You died! You cannot be alive!" **He screamed, telling mostly himself that. She couldn't be alive, not after what the Dark Knight had told him, how would she have escaped? She isn't really the fighting type.

"Relic…please…stop. Even when I became dark for that short period of time, you still came after me, still cared. And even after that you…you said those three words…the words that proved you really did…" She couldn't finish it. It hurt her too much to say that word. Knowing he no longer felt that way for her. She didn't bother getting up, knowing she would be putting in wasted effort. She never was a fighter, she never even learned _how_ to fight. Letting a few more tears fall off her face and onto the ground she glanced at him then back to the ground. Something seemed to be different about him though. Was he remembering something? Whatever it was, she hoped it was good.

"_I want you to know, the time will come, when you need to make a decision between yourself and her. A time when saying what you said to me will not be as easy to just "do away with her" when you have her life in your hands again."_ Relic closed his eyes, trying to push that memory down into nothingness, but he kept remembering things that kept pounding at him

"_Getting rid of you…makes me feel much stronger…" _Relic said.

"_Does it now?" _His old self said, _"Then why am I not dead? In fact the wound is already healing. If you so desperately wish to rid of me, why when you stabbed in my heart I did not die? Once you can answer this, come forth and rid of me. You want power so badly, yet you can't even tell yourself who you are anymore."_

"Gah! No, I don't care if you're alive or not! You will die tonight!" Relic yelled, fighting his memories. He walked over to the horrified Melonie.

"_This is it, then. Killed by the one who I love…"_ Melonie thought. Relic stopped over her, he raised a claw-ready to kill.

**-RIING RIIING RIIING-**

**Me: Oh what now? I was just getting to the overly-dramatic part! /Looks at cell phone. Oh, out of time. Well now, that went fast.**

**Brother: I…Hate…You…**

**Me: Ask me what's new.**

**Brother: What's new?**

**Me: /Point**

**Brother: -Looking- I don't see anything (I creep behind him)**

**Me: Pssst, guess what.**

**Brother: = _='' What…**

**Me: Frozen butt –Gets ice shooter model 9000- Shoots ice at the power of the Antarctic! Now only 9,999,999.99+ S&H**

**Brother:WwWwWwhaaaaaa –Frozen solid-**

**Me: Now…Where to put him…There? Nah, already did that…Uuuumm. No no that would keep him a popsicle… UUUUGhhhhh. Gee, where CAN I put him? Oh, I know! Russia where the ice melts you (over usage ftw, j/k :D) /Blasts brother to Russia. (No racism intended _).**

**Anyway, will Relic kill Melonie? Will he spare her? Will I EVER stop talking? Why did I even say that? Why am I still talking about me talking?...Shutting up now.**

**The Volcano Of Flame: Pyroflameburst**


	14. Lost And Found

**Nothin to say really, school is fun, life is good, etc. So yeah…Story…Uh…Where did I leave off? Gee…Uh …Oh yea…Right there…Why am I so tired .-.?**

His paw in the air, talons drawn, ready to kill the defenseless dragoness under him. He looked at her one last time, his red eyes looking over her. All Melonie did was lay there, not bothering to look at him, she just looked straight ahead, savoring whatever memories she had with him when he was still…him. All the memories she had with him whizzed past her, the good times, and the happy times. Even though she was going to be killed by the one she loved, she felt no hate for him. When she said he would always love him she meant it.

"Relic… I still love you." She managed to get out through her tears. Something new sparked in Relics memories now. A memory…from his _childhood_. He thought he never knew his parents… they seemed so-so, happy. Together… in peace. He looked around and saw the birds chirping and singing. The sun going down to make a beautiful sunset, the clouds all different colors from the light given off of the sun. He heard laughter from not only him but, his parents. He looked at them, seeing himself so happy. It went to another memory then. His father teaching him how to wield his fire element.

"_Look daddy! I did it! I did it!" His young self yelled in excitement after successfully blowing fire and melting a small pebble._

"_Haha, so you did son, so you did. Now let's try something harder. Hmm, hey, what about that rock. Focus on your energy. Feel the fire burning through your blood. Go get em. You can do it Relic!" His father yelled in excitement._

"_You got it! Now let's see. Focus…Focus…Fooocuuussss… Hiya!" He yelled as he blew not a flame, but a fireball. It blew up right into the rock, blowing it up into smithereens, along with everything within a five foot radius too. His farther stood there, mouth wide open in amazement. Even he couldn't do that at his age. His son was gifted, that was for sure._

"_Well well, it looks like you might even be able to become a fire guardian at this rate! That was amazing!" His father smiling at his son._

"_R-R-Really? You really think I can be a-a fire guardian! Sweet! I could learn so much stuff! I could do new tricks! I could-" He was interrupted by his father._

"_Now now, don't get carried away. Being a guardian is a huge responsibility. There is no time for fun and games…Well…Mostly, anyway." His father said shaking his head at his son's imagination._

"_Aww, why do all the cool sounding things always turn out to be boring? I wanted to learn all these awesome tricks, and be as good as you!" Relic said._

While all this happened, all that the present Relic could do was watch. Staring into the memory _"Is this what… Is this what power really is? Happiness? To care for one another? No…power is only caring about yourself… a-and only yourself, right?"_ He questioned himself in his thoughts. It went to a new memory… only this time. It wasn't a happy one…

"_Daddy! Wake up daddy! Daddy! Wake up!" Relic screamed at the dying body of his father. "Wake…Up!" He yelled once more._

"_*Cough* *Cough* Relic… Please, it's too late to be saying that now… Hey now, don't be sad, I get to see your mother again. Remember that we will always be watching over you. Always." And with that, his father turned into a bright light and then… Nothing. The young Relic stood there, breathing heavily._

"_Daddy? Daddy? DADDY!" He yelled as tears flew down his face and onto the dirt ground. Crying franticly he looked at the burning forest coming at him. He quickly ran far far away as fast as he could, not daring to look back. After what seemed like hours and hours of running he collapsed. He didn't want to live anymore. His family was dead, even at only five years old he knew what death was. Not only had he lost his mother just days after he hatched, but now he lost his father due to Malefors troops. He lay there, waiting for something to happen. A branch to fall and crush him. Anything that would kill him. But no, instead, a human walked up to him._

"_Hey, you okay young one? You look like your crying out a waterfall." He asked, his voice sounded very caringly._

"_I-I'm perfectly fine. Just leave me alone…" He said under his paws and tears. His voice muffled but still able to understand._

"_I don't think so. You sound like you lost your family." He said. Silence filled the air, leaves blew overhead. Relic continued to cry, but much, much more now. It hit the human right in the face. He was dead on what happened._

"_I-I'm so sorry for your loss. If you want, I can take you to my palace. You'll be safe there, besides, your mother and father wouldn't like to see you like this." The human said. "What's your name, young dragon?" He asked._

"_R-Relic…" Relic replied._

"_Hmm, what an uncommon name, I like it actually. My name is Alec, a not-so-uncommon-name." Alec said somewhat chuckling. "Don't worry; you'll be perfectly safe in the palace. Who knows, you might even be able to become a Paladin, like me! Oh I remember when I first joined. And that dream still burns in me today. "Alec-the Royal Commander of the Palace"! I want to become strong, like the first paladin. To protect those who matter to me!" Alec yelled with a grin on his face. He wasn't lying, he had a dream, a dream he would at no cost stop trying to make a reality. Relic looked at him, his determination, and his eyes looked just like his fathers. Caring, un-selfish. "Heh, come on, we won't get to the palace just standing around, now will we?" Alec laughed, grinning at Relic. Relic smiled back and walked up to the side of Alec._

All these memories flooded into Relics mind. Also as if telling him his way wouldn't only lead to what he longed for. It would lead him to the exact opposite of that. He glanced back down at Melonie, who still looked straight, waiting to die. His claw was still in the air. He had a choice, kill her and destroy what he always wanted, or spare her, and go back on the path he knew was right.

"No… I won't do it." Relic whispered. Slowly he lowered his claw back to the ground. The darkness slowly faded around him. His eyes slowly turning back to their blue hue. His lava red scales starting to show. "I won't kill her!" He rather loudly whispered. He had fully turned back to his original self. He looked down at Melonie, who had closed her eyes, still waiting to die. He looked over her.

"_What have I done to her? All these cuts and bruises…from…me…"_ He looked in horror. He sighed and walked over to her side and laid down. He nudged her face.

"Melonie… Wake up." He said.

_His voice…It doesn't have that-that-that dark tone in it…_

Relic stood up and walked in front of her; he then sat down again and lightly nudged her with his face.

"It's alright Melonie, it's all right." Relic whispered to her. She slowly opened her eyes, thinking he was going to claw her face she only very slowly opened them. What she saw make her heart skip a beat. He was…him… But without all the shadows and darkness covering him. Her mouth dropped wide open.

"R…Reli-" "Shh…Don't say anything." She was interrupted by Relic. He laid down next to her again and wrapped his wing around her. "It's all right now. I'm not going to hurt you." He hushed her. Tears started to fall out of her eyes and she buried her face under his.

"Relic!" Was all she could think of. She couldn't think of anything else to say to describe the weight lifted off her back and the relief she felt not only to see he wasn't going to kill her, but that it proved he still _loved_ her. "Why, Relic. Why did you turn into…into…into that thing?" She asked through a muffled voice.

"I-I don't know…I thought I had lost everything… I didn't know why I turned into that." He simply said. Melonie pulled her face away from his.

"You don't know? You don't know?" She yelled. She managed to get a paw out and smack him across the face. "Seven years…Seven, YEARS I waited for you. I finally see you again and you were instead of the dragon I fell in love with you were an evil beast! And all you can come up with as to why you turned into it is YOU DON'T KNOW!" She yelled questionably. "All this time I was worried sick about you! Wondering if you were alive! If you were dead! And all you can come up with is! I-Is…!" Relic could only watch as she went on. The sting from the slap still stood on his face. He never saw such anger from her. All he could do was stand by and watch, dumbfounded. He couldn't stand to see her in such anger though. He hated to see her like this. He quickly did the first thing that came to his mind.

"All you could come up with is-" Her lips were met by his. The fragile time spent in that long never-ending kiss. He slowly pulled away, looking her right in the eye. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was very rapid. He wrapped his wing around her and scooted closer until his body touched hers. His forehead lightly tapped hers until they were looking each other right in the eye.

"Melonie, i'm so sorry for what I did. It's true I don't know why I turned into that. But what matters to me now is that I got out of it before i…" He sighed. He dared not finish that sentence.

"Melonie. I will always, no matter what happens. I will _never_ hurt you again." He mustered all he had left.

"Melonie, I love you." He said, gently pushing his lips against hers in an oh-so-fragile kiss.

**And that's it for this chapter baby! What? You thought I'd kill her? Pft, that'd be a waste of an OC. Since when do you kill a freaking MAIN character without bringing them back or them somehow defying the laws of physics and living through like a nuke or being sawed in half or something? Hah! You think wrong! :D. Anyway, time for the *DRUM ROLLLLLLLLZZZZZ* DAIL-…wait no…Damnit, I haven't updated for almost a whole week! I can't say daily funniest anymore! *Sigh* Back to chapter funnies…**

**Me: Hey bro, want to hear a story?**

**Brother: No**

**Me: Aww come on! I'll say it anyway. Once upon a time**

**Brother: NO. NO MEANS NO!**

**Me: Anyway…Once upon a time there was a-**

**Brother: NO MEANS NOOOO!**

**Me: ONCE UPON A ******* TIME**

**Brother: NOOO!**

**Me: That's it. ONCE UPON A TIME A GUY SAID. THIS. IS. SPARTA.**

**Brother: Oh no…**

**Me: DIIEEEEE –kicks out of the house and off of the cliff only for him to slam into a trampoline and sky rocket into the air-**

**Brother: **** *CRASH***

**Me: The funny thing is I was really going to read the tale of Red Riding Hood. Ah well *tosses book aside* Guess me trying to be nice doesn't work around here.**

**Brother: *Slams through the roof barely not hitting me***

**Me: Watch where yer landing!**

**Brother: x_x**

**Me: Ooohh…Uh…I was never here…Ah who am I kidding. I'm not **_**that**_** evil. *Calls the ambulance* Yeah uh I sort of make my brother fly probably like… two-three thousand feet in the air. And he sort of uh…slammed through the roof for a spectacular avoidance of hitting me. Man I don't know what would happen if he landed on me. Heh. Oh yea anyway, I need an ambulance here pronto.**

**Ambulance guy: Ok we are pulling up to your uh…I guess it's a house.**

**Me: Oh and if you passed the red line you need to say the *explosion*…Access code…**

**The Volcano Of Flame: Pyroflameburst**


	15. Lost And Found part 2

**Once again, I can say the daily funnies again! :D. Oh and if Luna is reading this, are you by any chance still wanting that…what was it again…oh yea, that caramel chocolate cookie? It might be a year and ¾ of another year old but hey. It IS still a cookie, right :D? Anyway, I'm probably going to include Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, etc. in 3 to 5 or so chapters, I kind of went way off track since I actually wanted them to appear in chapter 5 or at the latest 7. So yeah, the plot went haywire for a while. Anyway, before I take a whole page on descriptions and whatnot, why don't we get to the actual story, hm? Once upon a time there was a…WAIT-WRONG STORY. LOL.**

Savoring the kiss he gave her, one she waited for, for over seven whole years she waited. She felt a massive burden come off of her mind. She exhaled and wrapped her tail around his.

"Relic, I love you so much…so much! Don't ever leave me again! I don't know what I'd do if…if-"She was cut off by a claw put to her lips.

"There's no need to say that, I won't be leaving your side for a long, long time." He smiled. Nudging her check softly. She smiling lightly, letting a few tears of joy escape her eyes.

"Hmm, still one problem though." Relic said, remembering the events not so long ago. Melonie looked at him worriedly, what could be wrong now? "How am I going to convince Alec I'm myself again. He still probably thinks I'm still, you know, _him_." Relic spat. He was still mentally killing himself for turning into that thing. Relived he wasn't going to do anything terrible again she exhaled loudly.

"You had me scared there for a moment. I don't know how you'll convince him, but I know you will somehow. You always manage to make it work out." She whispered. Remembering she still had not gotten any sleep, and the fight she just got out of, yawned kind of loudly.

"I see one of us is tired. I guess I am getting tired as well. Why don't we wait until tomorrow to go back." Melonie nodded in agreement. For one, she could barely even get up. Two, she didn't even want to, and three-well, she just wanted some peace with him. It had been so long.

"With all these cuts and things you'd think I just went in a war zone. Heh, you might need to help me walk a little." She could feel every part of her body in pain. After being thrown into boulders, trees, and the ground countless times it's a wonder how she even lived through that.

"No need to help you walk when you're not going to. To help make up for what I've done to you, I will carry you myself." Relic said chuckling.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be something slowing you down or anything." She asked.

"Melonie you will never be anything but good in my eyes. Anyway, you need to heal, and using your energy to talk isn't going to help at all." He said sternly. "By the way, how did you escape the Dark Knight fortress? You are not a fighter. At least I don't think you know how to fight."

"I really don't know either." Melonie said. Relic raised an eyebrow.

"All I remember is a Dark Knight going into my blazing hot cell telling me to follow him after he shackled me and tied my mouth shut. He led me right out the doors of which I went in. At first I thought I was going to be executed but instead, amazingly, he just. Well, unshackled me, and untied my mouth. I thought there was going to be something about to kill me but we were miles away from the fortress. After he started to walk away he said you were looking for me. And that you and him had a deal of some sort." Melonie finished.

"Well, I guess he wasn't kidding when he said he wanted to be a Paladin again. I thought he was just telling me where you were so that I'd go and just really be going to my death. I never would think that Dark Knights actually had…a heart in them." Relic said looking at the sky. A Dark Knight…wanting to become a Paladin again? The thought was foreign to him. He never heard of that happening before. Could it be that there was hope of peace between the Paladin and Dark Knights after all?

"Let's get some sleep. You have to be tired after all this. We can leave whenever you wake up or when you want to. I don't want those wounds of yours to get any worse." Relic was still concerned about her cuts, even though they all had stopped bleeding out. Melonie smiled at how much he cared for her. She rested her head on top of his. He had wing wing around her to keep her warm, their tails intertwined. They both fell asleep very quickly.

**Yeah I know this chapter isn't long at all compared at every other one, but I felt like this should have gone in the chapter before this, so yeah, this of this as part 2 of chapter 14. Anyway Since this is technically the same chapter as 14, no funny!**


	16. The Forest of Swamps

**Well, where should I start? I guess the very first chapter of the first book I guess? I'll bring the main characters back in a chapter or two, but I can't promise anything, this unintentionally turned from a spyroxcynder to an OCXOC. Which by the way, I DID NOT intend. I guess I got drawn up with Relic saving Melonie and all o.0;;. I'll probably be bringing them back once the two get to the uhm, "checkmark" I like to call it, in my story. All right, this is getting off-topic; this is a story, not a damn commenting room! /smack head with bat.**

The sun rising to show the somewhat lust forest. The bright light chasing the darkness away, going to the other side of the world where the sun has turned away from, warmth filling the air and those who took it. Our two sleep peacefully on the soft grass ground. But the light didn't like to be ignored; it found its way into Relic's eyelids and shook him awake.

"Mmmmm…Go away sun…It's too earlyyyy…." Relic said turning his head away from the sun. But as before, the sun does not be ignored. It shined its blinding light into his eyes again. "Ugh fine, I guess I'll wake up." he said. He took a glance at Melonie who slept, the light only shining off what scales showed from under his wing that covered her, keeping her nice and toasty. He very quietly whispered to himself, "I don't want to wake her up, but if I get up and take my wing off she will wake up since it's still cold out, and I know she'll be starving…" he looked around for anything to keep her warm with, only grass and dead sticks lay around, along with trees, dying and young, some boulders here and there. He saw nothing that would keep her as warm as she was. Starting a fire was out of the question, for one he can't control it, and two, the light would it illuminated would wake her up. "This is even more troublesome then planning out a battle… I guess I'll take my chances." he stood up and carefully placed his paws on the ground. He walked slyly and looked around for anything to eat. Berries or meat- it didn't matter as long as he found something. He had a long day ahead of him, carrying Melonie to whatever camp he found after promising to make up for what he…did. The memories of last night still made him feel like he would never atone for it. He dismissed the memories, reminding himself he was himself. He would protect her at all costs from here on out. He looked to his left, to his luck he found one of the few berries he could identify! "Ah, blueberries!" he yelled happily. They wouldn't be going on an empty stomach. "How am I going to carry it though?" he suddenly realized. Having no hands, only paws, he came to the realization he can't just carry them, and if he just pick them in his mouth he would probably swallow them accidentally, that and Melonie probably doesn't like saliva covered food. He looked around, finding nothing he memorized where the bush was. After looking for a few good minutes he found a bush with very large leaves. Taking a couple he lined them up to make a make-shift basket. Carrying the tips of the leaves he went back to the berry bush. Taking his claws and knocking the berries off the bush and onto the leaves. Once it looked like he had enough to last them a little while he took the edges of the leaves and went back. To his relief Melonie still slept. He laid the berries down and walked over to her.

"Hey, wake up Mel." he nudged her lightly. Slowly opening her eyes and groaning she looked around. She waited a few seconds until her vision was no longer blurred and turned to Relic. She smiled and gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Good morning sleepy," Relic said.

"Morning," Melonie said getting up. Stretching out her limbs, still sore from the past events. "I think I can walk a little now. It's still really sore." Melonie twitched at the stinging pain as each step she took hurt.

"I wouldn't try to move around too much, you probably have something broken," Relic looked at her, concerned about all the pain she was going through. He could still see the fresh cuts he had given her. It would take months probably until she was back to her full health. No point in wishing he hadn't, though can't change the past, only the future-which he will make good, oh yes he will, if it's the last thing he does. He pulled the leaves with berries on it over to her. "Here, you need all the strength you can get," he sat down next to her.

"You need to eat something too, if you're going to carry me you need all the strength you can get too," she was amazed at how he would give up all the food to her since all he could find was a small bush of berries.

"Eeeh, we'll find a meal on the way. Besides, you're the hurt one here; I'm not wounded at all." Relic looked over her. _I still am horrified at how I would do this to her… all she has known was pain. Yet she found one that loves her to this day… but just a little while ago almost killed her… *Sigh* I just hope she can forgive me for this. How could I be so arrogant! How could I just believe she was dead! How stupid of me!_ He was digging his claws into the ground, getting dirt and now dying grass into his claws. Melonie saw this and became very concerned.

"_Oh no, what's going on now?" _She thought. Why all of a sudden was he so angry? Could he be going back? No no.

"Relic. I-I's there something wrong?" She asked, a somewhat scared expression on her face. Relic got out of his daydream and looked back to her, all traces of anger rubbed off.

"No no, nothing's wrong. I was just…thinking about why I did what. You know." He looked at the ground. Again digging his claws into it. _He's still punishing himself for that…_ Melonie thought.

"Relic, I've already said before that I truly forgive you. It wasn't you that did it, it was…well… the darker you. You know at heart you would never do what you did. That was just the… ugh… evil you." She tried to comfort him, but she knew he would punish himself until he forgave himself. He knew that she forgave him. But knowing that would almost KILLED the one you love, it's not something that the other forgives you for. You need to forgive yourself, and knowing Relic… he might never forgive himself. Melonie got up, still very sore and in a lot of pain, but she can resist it. Got up and limped to him. She walked right in front of him and took her paw and lifted his head from looking at the ground to her. "Relic, I know that just me saying that I forgive you isn't enough to make you feel forgiven. But please, don't kill yourself over this. We both know you wouldn't do this if that was you, alright?" She looked at him in the eye.

"I know but… I feel like I don't even know myself anymore. I used to be pure and selfless. But I turned into that so fast. It makes me wonder if something happened again that I might not be able to get out of it again…" he said sighing.

"It _won't _happen again, you hear? Everyone has a breaking point, you just hit yours. It will not happen again though, okay? Don't focus on what might happen, because it will if you only focus on that. Relic, I love you too much to see you believe you would turn into that monster again." She was becoming a little angry that he was still thinking he would ever turn into it again. He looked at her and smiled. Even Alec wouldn't give him the courage like that. He would just say I know you won't, and that's it.

"Alright, I believe you." He pecked her on the cheek. Since the sun was rising he figured it was the best of times to get a move on. "So, how's about that free ride?" He said, reminding her he would take her on his back. She grinned, kissing him on the lips, their tongues exploring their maws. Once they were done Melonie giggled.

"Just take that as a tip; since it's free I might as well be courteous, right?" They both laughed. Relic helped her get on his back, making sure she was comfortable, then walked back into the plateau, following the forest line so if they needed a snack or drink they could just go in the forest where there's bound to be. Still tired Melonie fell asleep on Relics back. _Heh, yeah. Just sleep, you need it._ He chuckled hearing the soft snoring. He himself was still tired, but he was used to getting up at random times because of the years as a Paladin. The sun was getting high into the sky, signaling it was becoming noon, getting warm even for him, being a fire element, was sure Melonie wasn't taking the heat well. He went back into the shade of the forest and woke Melonie up, which was still sleeping on his back.

"Hey, Mel. Wake up." He shook his back slightly, stirring her.

"Hu-huh? Are we there already?" She asked, yawning.

"Nope, not even close. Just wondering if you were getting warm and wanted some water." He was reminded they hadn't drunken anything yet, and only had a small amount of berries. She was getting a little thirsty, but she felt like she was taking advantage of him. Taking her to a place where she could heal is one thing, but now it feels like she's taking advantage of his feelings for her.

"Relic, I don't want to take advantage of me being hurt. I think some walking and stretching would do me some good." She said, trying not to hurt his feelings. He understood though, no one likes to take advantage of some ones feelings, unless they are truly mean.

"Alright, just be careful, if anything happens just, uh. Say, something?" He said, not trying to make it sound like he thought she was going to get attacked again. Melonie mentally face palmed, why did he always have to think so pessimistically?

"Nothing is going to happen, k? I'll just be back after I find a pond or something that we can drink and get some food. It's time for you to relax." She said going into the forest. _The deep wounds I have still hurt with every step that I take, but with all the rest she's had it seems to be healing quite well. Though I'm no medic, I'd say I'm doing pretty well, I think._ She thought. After what seemed like about thirty minutes or so, she was starting to lose hope of finding a place to get water from.

"Ugh, why is there so many lush trees and bushes with no dead ones around and yet I can't find a stupid," She tripped over a vine and felt an air warm liquid splash onto her, "pond…Ow…" she looked up and saw what looked like a swamp. Not ideal for drinking but, hey, water IS water, right?

"Uh… I'll just memorize this place, I don't think this is the best of water to be drinking from…" as she looked into the brown, murky water. She turned around to search for a different place, but something was coming out of the water…wait no, two, three, ten…fifty. They just kept coming out. They sniffed the air, catching scent of the dragoness who wasn't there too long ago.

**-Where Relic resides, waiting for Melonie to come back and show him the way to a place to get a drink-**

"Grr…What's taking her so long- It's been at least half of an hour. I better go look for her; I don't feel like things are right." He felt his spine tingle and his every nerve jump up. _Hmm, it's been a while since I used my vision. I wonder if I still can. Only one way to find out._ He let his mind loose of all his thoughts, feeling his vision go into the forest, miles away from the naked eye's vision. Though the farther he went it got more blurry, he could still make out most of what he saw.

"Huh? What's this?" he saw a lot of black figures dripping wet. Wait…WET! Melonie was looking for a place to drink! His eyes widened as his vision went back to his eyes. _Oh no, she better be alright!_ He thought, wondering if they had gotten to her. Of all the times for things to happen, of ALL the times, why now? He jumped up, sprinting into the forest in a desperate search for her.

**-With Melonie, who unfortunately has no idea of what's hot on her trail…-**

_Snap_.

"Huh? What was that?" She whispered. "Hmm, must just be a squirrel or something, yeah. Just a squirrel." She didn't want to think of anything bad, but once again that undying instinct told her to run as fast as she could. _The last time I got this feeling it was a warning something really bad is going to happen… Why now! _She really didn't want to run, and she barely can even walk right now. Flying was out of the question, it feels like they would fall off any second. _Snap, crackle, pop __**(RICE KRISPIES! Sorry, couldn't resist xD.**_She felt the forest grow silent, the buzzing of insects had stopped, and the chirping of the birds around her had died. _I have to run! I don't care if I get hurt even more, the last time I got this feeling I was about to die!_ She fought the pain stabbing at her body as she ran. She could hear the few snaps here and there turn into many, many thudding footsteps. The branches in back of her wobbled up and down, signaling something was jumping off of them. All of a sudden the branches in front of her wobbled very frequently. She stopped right in her tracks. It didn't matter if she ran anymore; if they could go faster she would only be exhausting herself. She looked around, trying to see just what or who was following her. A twig came flying and her and stuck into the ground, right next to her paw. Many more came at her stopping and forming an outline around her. She didn't like this at all. Something was surrounding her. She walked out of the line of twigs they threw at her. She felt something grab at her tail. She yelped and turned around but saw nothing.

"W-W-Who's there?" She was starting to breathe heavily. "I don't mean to hurt anything! I don't want any trouble!" She gulped as she finished her sentence. She heard talking amongst the trees, whispers that she couldn't make out. One thing though, she didn't like one bit of it. She heard a large _SNAP_ come from behind her. She froze, not wanting to look behind her. But of course she just had to. A monster that looked like it was made out of wood covered in moss. She heard the same noise all around her. The first one clenched a fist and started to walk towards her. _I have to do something! But what? I can't fly, I can't outrun them. I can barely get out any of my powers. Fighting all these things is out of the question! I guess I just have to stall and see if I can find a way out._ She stared at the hideous thing coming towards her. She ran out of room when she hit a tree. The monster grabbed a fallen branch on the ground, the size of the trees surrounding them.

"I come in peace?" She resorted to the first thing that came to her mind. The thing seemed to pay no attention to what she was saying. It twisted its back away from her slightly. _It's going to attack, run! _It twisted its back at her at a high speed; she jumped in the air with the rest of her strength. The monster growled and stomped its foot. A whole lot of the same monsters came out with what looked like battle weapons. Though made from wood and moss, probably something you wouldn't want to mess with. She could see them come from all directions. She felt her throat go dry as they closed in on her. All she could think to do was charge through the one standing before her, but what was the point. That one would be replaced by how many were surrounding her. She heard the swooshing of air as something hit the ground right next to her. She looked at her side to see a long stick, sharp to the point. _Arrows? Not good!_ She forgot about the one swinging the log at her, she looked back just in time to scream before it slammed into her side, sending her flying backwards. She expected to be slammed into a tree, but instead felt something soft cushion her fall. She saw two things cover her and not a second later she felt the muddy ground. The two things slightly uncover her. She opened her eyes and turned to see just what saved her. A tear came from her eye as she saw him.

"Relic. How did you-" She was interrupted "Shh, no time for questions, just what are these things though?" He never saw these monsters before. He thought the Dark Knights were ugly, these made them look like angels-and that's saying something!

"If you ever lay another FINGER on her again, I will not hesitate to rip your heads off!" Relic spat. Melonie never saw such anger from him before, except when he was…The other him…. Those memories are going to haunt her for a while. The monster with the giant log began to get ready to swing again, but was met by scorching hot flames burning it to dust.

"Anyone else want to try and fight me?" he demanded. It seemed like all the creatures came out of hiding and started to run towards him. _Real smart, I'm getting too cocky for my own good…_ He looked around seeing at least a hundred more foes charging at him through the trees. He made a protective field around Melonie. She knew what this meant- it was the same shield as when he saved her from the dungeon.

"He's going to use his fury again…But doesn't he know that drains his own life force? If he tries to use his power again after this he could be putting himself in real danger!" She whispered to herself. But then something flashed into her mind, just before she and he split. _Is he going to use his Paladin transformation again? No, he can't! The last time he did he fainted for over seven years, probably almost died!_ She thought franticly. But it was too late; he released his fury, burning everything around him except Melonie. Nothing was left but ash and debris.

"Did I get them?" His question was answered as about a fourth of them came out of the ground. It seemed like they could melt into the ground given enough time, and get out again. He felt drained of his energy. "Gah, damnit! I used all my energy in that attack! There's only one thing left I guess. But what about what happened last time! I nearly died, and seeing as I almost lost Melonie too… No, remember what she said. If you think about the bad things it will happen! I won't go in a coma! I will be perfectly fine!" He started to yell. The protective shield seemed to be even stronger than before. A bright light covered Relic "It might be my second time doing this, but seeing as I controlled my other self's power so well, I can do even better in this!" He whispered somewhat loudly. The light slowly died showing Relic covered in shining white armor. Even the armor itself was gleaming with light. Every part of him had armor. But the monsters thought nothing of it and kept charging at him. Melonie saw him relax and conjure up energy. All of a sudden spears being made of what seemed like light itself appeared over his head. With a swoosh of his paw the spears shot out all around him, turning whatever they touched into dust. The spears exploded into the ground making a ball of light appear then an explosion. It had been merely seconds before everything was dead. The shield became weak and soon disabled itself. Relic seemed to be getting wobbly.

"Relic, Relic are you okay?" Melonie said, getting to him as fast as possible, she soon get her answer as he fell down. "Relic! Don't you dare do this again! Relic! Please. You promised me… you would never leave my side again…" he still lay there not responding.

"Huh, oh no, not this place again! No!" Relic yelled as he was in the same place as he was before for his seven year slumber.

"Ah, you are back. I need you t-" "Send me back! I will not leave her again!" Relic interrupted the voice.

"Well that's just too bad. I was going to say I need you to realize every time you use your powers you always execute them so quickly it puts you at near death! Waking up now would be suicidal!" The figure started to come in his vision. The same human, Alec's deceased wife.

"And staying here for another seven years isn't? I don't care if I have to strangle myself wake up! I don't care!" He was starting to claw at himself, hoping the pain would shoot him to be awake.

"You ignorant fool! If you would have heeded my words before you wouldn't be in this predicament again! There isn't enough light in this world for you do be doing that again!" Ashley yelled at him, starting to sound annoyed.

"I only need one source of light, and that's Melonie! Now let me wake up, or I will make you! I don't care if you used to be Alec's wife; you of all people should know how he felt when he lost you! I won't let that happen to her!" he yelled, getting in a fighting posture.

"I have no time to fight you, if you so badly want to wake up then so be it. But if you die not a second after then don't blame me!" Ashley said.

"I won't die, you hear me? I won't die until my life has been fulfilled." He started to calm down. Light started to form an orb around him, sending waves of energy pulsing around him and suddenly-he could feel the ground! He wasn't floating around, but he could feel the ground!

"Come on man, wake up. Wake up!" Relic breathed fire, he was starting to see light come into vision. He started to run for it. The light soon became brighter, brighter. It came at him until all he could see was white. But then he saw…brown? It felt watery, weird. He soon became fully awake, feeling triumphed. But wait, wasn't it day time when he fought? It's already the dead of…night…oh no.

"How long have I been asleep for now? Melonie, Melonie!" He called out for her name. No response, just the cold swamp air to greet him. "She couldn't have gone far, she's too wounded…unless I've been asleep for…no-I couldn't be. I promised myself I wouldn't let that happen again!" he dug his claws into the ground. He took off into the air, just above the trees. He knew he probably wouldn't find her in this darkness; his only resort was his vision power. He had already drained his elemental ability for now. He searched all around with his vision, but sadly to no avail.

"No…no…it can't be. I couldn't have lost her again…no." tears seemed to be coming out of his eyes, something few had seen. Darkness began to envelope him. "NOOO!" he screamed as he becomes his dark side, once again. But it felt, different this time. Like he was still the same, but in his dark form. Could it be that he could now control it? It didn't matter, he had to find her.

**Well I think I've done enough, starting to feel a little better I guess. I'll be heading out for Ohio tomorrow so yeah. I can use my laptop more often since everything of mine and my brothers is packed up and already or almost at our new house. We don't really have time to think of funnies for now so you'll have to flame me later, my fire is getting a little high.**

**The Volcano Of Flame: Pyroflameburst**


	17. Dance of the Dead

He went back down to the ground, once again encased in his dark form. But why did he feel that he wasn't evil? He feels like his normal self but without the need to kill. He put it off his mind. His only priority was to find Melonie, no matter what happened.

"She has to be in the swamp…but…it's been at least half of a day. *Sigh* What if she thinks I'm dead now? Gah! Why can't I use my transformation just once without fainting? Is that too much to ask!" He slammed his paw into the ground, causing a hole to form. "Melonie! Melonie! Where are you?" he yelled into the night sky. Again he only had the wind as his response, no voice, no Melonie. He lowered his head in defeat. "That's it then…I fell asleep for seven more years… It has to be that way…" he didn't notice that he was walking right towards a tree; he looked up right as he was within a few centimeters.

"Woah." He closed his eyes, still walking. He expected to slam into it but…nothing happened? He opened his eyes, no tree in front of him. He looked in back of him. _The tree was behind him._ He had a rush of blood to his head. He remembered what Alec's wife said.

"_If you die in a second don't blame me!"_

"No…I can't be dead…I-I can't be…No…NO!" he ran to another tree swiping his paw at it. It went right through it, as if he was just wind. "NO! I CAN'T BE DEAD!" he yelled, he was panicking and being enraged. The still air became uneasy, as if it was becoming afraid of Relic.

"RRRRAAHHH!" the ground became chunks of mud and rocks, black flames spewing out of it. He was dead, after promising her that he would always be there, he failed. He failed to the most important thing in his life to him. One simple thing, stay alive, and he couldn't even do that. The flames coming from the ground died down, he came to the realization that he would possibly never see Melonie again, then more things popped into his head.

"I'll never see Alec, or Ulrich, or anyone I know…ever again." He stared at the ground, not moving a muscle. "I've lost everyone…everything that matters to me…for real this time…" he collapsed to the ground. He felt numb; his whole body seemed to be in shock. Just as he collapsed a bright light came into view. He looked up to see five figures come out. Three dragon, three human. What surprised him was that two dragons were Dark Knights, the other was a Paladin, and the humans had two Paladins, and one Dark Knight!

"We have been expecting you. We have waited oh so long." One of them said.

"Go away…just leave me alone." Relic got up and started to walk away. The figures disappeared in a blink of an eye, and then reappeared in front of Relic just as fast.

"We haven't even said who we are yet. We are the death guardians. You should be able to comprehend what we have the powers of." The same one said.

"We won't tell you our names, for personal reasons. I guess you know why you died. Seeing as you made that little…mess…over there." He looked over, somewhat surprised that a dead soul could do that much devastation. "We didn't want you to die in that particular way, but you did what we wanted nonetheless." He spoke. Relic looked up at the dragon.

"What did you say?" He did not believe what he was hearing; they wanted him to die right there?

"We expected you to die when those monsters came after you. We never thought you still had the power to transform again. But you did die after that. Too bad really. Ah well, it's for the best." It said. Relic couldn't believe what he was hearing, why did they want _him_ to die?

"Why me? Why did I have to die?" he was becoming angry, digging his claws into the dirt.

"We decided that the war needs a sacrifice in order for us not to just destroy the planet. Seeing as you were one of the most destructive, we decided to get rid of you. At the time no one thought you would turn into a Dark Knight, and never would think a mere female would be able to bring you out of it. You should have ended her; the world is going to be destroyed by the war anyway. But instead you spared her, only to bear the hurt and grief knowing you're dead. Such a tragedy really, I do pity her, I do." he had no remorse on his face. Relic clenched his fangs. How DARE he speak of Melonie like that! He lunged at the dragon at lightning speed. The dragon did not expect this, and was grabbed in the throat and slammed into the ground. Relic clawed his face several times before the other guardians blasted what seemed like the basic elements at him, he noticed this and dodged them all and landed a few meters away, still in a fighting stance.

"If you EVER, EVER speak of Melonie like that again, I will tear you to shreds! I don't care if you control death, I will make your eternity a living hell!" he screamed. The dragon got off the ground, the wounds bleeding out.

"My my, who would think that the one so emotionless would have a soft spot for a female. Haha… I've seen this plenty of times. One loses the one he or she loves blah blah blah. It doesn't faze me at all. In fact it makes me laugh a little. They all act tough and attack, but we blast them into our judgment. Some go to a paradise, where all their dreams come true. Others… not so lucky. Now we always offer an agreement, which is why a few are in the living nightmare, and most are in a paradise. Here is the offer; if you decide to come with us willingly, we will send you to your paradise-nothing will be real, but it will be as if it was real." he was cut off.

"So that means that even that I would see Melonie and everyone again, it wouldn't really be them." he was not at all going to agree with that.

"In a blunt sense, yes. The other is you could try to defeat us and we will give you life again. It will be as if you never died. But if you lose, well; you'll be joining the not-so-lucky ones." he finished his offer.

"So it's either live a lie, or fight to live the real thing or be tortured for eternity for trying." he summed up the whole thing in a short sentence.

"That is correct, we just wanted to elaborate on it, just in case you did not understand." The dragon spoke.

"I think you already you my answer." Relic spoke.

"I was afraid of that, you would have been so happy." The dragon spoke.

"Would I really be happy? Would I be happy knowing that nothing was real? That the real Melonie was hurting so much while I was living a paradise with a lie of a Melonie and everyone else? That would stay in the back of my mind, I wouldn't be happy, I would end up living in hell either way." Relic started to shout.

"Hmm, no one's ever thought of it that way. It's a shame it won't mean anything in the end." the dragon said, no emotion in his voice.

"To think that you have the form of a Paladin, yet you think so dark." Relic spat.

"I was a Paladin, and died one. Unfortunately when you die and stay in the same form you died in. Shame that you died in your dark form.

_Huh? What is he talking about? I turned into this after I woke up. Could it be that since I was a Paladin and Dark Knight that I can change forms?_ Relic thought. "I choose to fight for my life back." Relic said.

"Very well, to make it fair, we only will be having a one on one battle, if you defeat one of us the next match will immediately start. No questions asked." the dragon Paladin said. "We will start in six minutes, if you try to attack us it will be a six on one battle. Which you will undoubtedly lose." he snickered.

"Hah, I'm not like those who are impatient, I can wait six minutes." Relic stood there. It seemed much more than six minutes had passed though. Was that-was that _daylight_?

"Alright what's going on here? It's daybreak!" Relic yelled at them, but they did not respond. They only started at him. Something felt wrong, like he had fallen into a trap. He decided to use his vision to see if something was wrong. If the guardians were in fact, there, he would see the flow of mana in them. He focused his energy into his eyes and looked at them. _No mana…_ What's going on here? He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest, like he was on fire. His vision immediately faded and went back to his normal vision. He tried to walk but it seemed like he was tied up! He could feel something restraining him. He remembered something from his first days in the Paladin temple.

"_We have just discovered a new type of fighting; it involves no physical attacks, nor elemental. It in fact, literally messes with your senses. It makes you feel things that are not there, seeing things that are not true. We have read from the ancient words that it was mostly used by those called, from what we could read-for some reason it was mostly blurred out, it was mostly used by ones partially called the gua, and the other part was dea. If we could only figure out what those names were. But, have no worries! We will find out soon enough!" The teacher said excitedly. Relic looked up in amazement, he had never heard of that before, being able to control ones senses, it was almost as if it was supernatural._

Relic popped out of his memory. _I know what it said now! It said the death guardians! They have that power! _He had to figure out how to get himself out of it. They were messing with all of his senses, he was seeing the guardians just standing there, feeling fire on his chest, even though no fire was there. Now he was hearing screams in his head.

"I've got it! If I hurt myself, maybe it will be enough to get out of this! The pain might be just enough!" Relic said out loud. He raised his claws as high as he could. He slammed his paw into his side, the pain was excruciating. But it seemed to have an effect, the world around him started to blur, and the guardians no longer were in his sight, he no longer felt anything blinding his paws down. He now saw the guardians surrounding him. But something was happening, one just-out of the blue, fell down. Relic looked at his side, he really did stab himself, and he was bleeding out. _Maybe punching myself would have been better. _He suddenly realized stabbing wasn't the best of ideas. Another dragon walked out in front of him, "amazing; no one has ever gotten through our special ability. But let's see if you can fight as well as your mind has control on itself." A Dark Knight human said. "If you had waited a few more minutes he would have drained all your health. If only all he drained from you didn't go back into you…" he frowned. Relic sighed, "Five more…"

"If only you could beat us as fast as you did him." he said pointing as the fallen Paladin dragon. The human chuckled a little; darkness soon surrounded him, showing nothing but a loud screech, a dark figure walked out of it.

"**Too bad you will fail here." **his voice was changed, like all Dark Knights. Relic did not show any fear, he had one thing he had to do. That one thing would never change, he had to, and he would!

"You think you're powerful since you can distort my senses and transform into the ugly thing. You fight for yourself, but not me! I fight for others! I will win!" Relic shouted. The Dark Knight lifted his arms out; shadows flew into them, but seemed to harden very rapidly. Two razor sharp swords were formed.

"Stop pretending, I can't lose, I was the first ever Dark Knight!" the Dark Knight laughed.

"You already lost to _him_ though," Relic said. "remember?"

"I didn't lose; I was merely caught off guard. Sealed in time, but still aged and died because of it," he started to chuckle.

"And you also lost to me," Relic said.

"What are you talking about; we haven't even started to fi-fi…what's this…pain. Ah—Agh..AHHH!" claws shoved through his chest. The Dark Knight looked down and fell to the ground. The guardians were all shocked. All at once they said, "What in the heck happened?"

**Alrighty, that's it for that chapter. So what did happen? Only I know, and you wi-…mmm, MAYBE find out. Depends on whatever I'm thinking about. Anyway, will Relic win and get his life back? Or fail epically because of a stupid face ground? I would love to see a face ground, but people would probably kill me if I made him lose. But what the heck, it would be funny. Now for the, somewhat funny, me and my brother haven't had much time to think, and using a laptop isn't that much fun either.**

**Me: What to do… what… tew… dew…**

**Brother: Be nice to me? 8D**

**Me: Nah, that's too hard. Hmm.**

**Brother: Blast yourself out of a cannon?**

**Me: Nah, I've done it to you, that's good enough for me.**

**Brother: Tell everyone who you have a crush on?**

**Me: Nah, did that to you and everyone made fun of you for a month.**

**Brother: Run around in Wal-Mart doing whatever you want?**

**Me: Nah, I made you do that-more fun to see you do it and totally embarrass yourself.**

**Brother: Go in area 51 and shout "The Martians are coming, the Martians are coming!"**

**Me: You did that, remember? They set off nukes that caused WW III**

**Brother: Oh yeah… What about-**

**Me: What about I take the recording of you admitting you did all that stuff and load it onto youtube?**

**Brother: Yeah you could do th-WHAT?#%$#$%#$%#$!#%#$%$%^$%&%^&$#&*^&*%^$%#$^$%&%^&%^&$$~~#~#!#$#%%^%&*&**

**Me: Seeya latah sucka!**

**Brother: FUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**Me: /Uploaded to youtube, www. –**

**Brother: Why do you, of all the seven BILLION people on the planet, why did I get stuck with you?**

**Me: Cause you need someone to make your life miserable. Besides, who would /gets a chaingun out/ do this to you? /Start scream music**

**Brother: /Runs through wall**

**Me: GET BACK HERE, I WANNA PLAY WITH MY TOYZ!**

**The Volcano Of Flame: Pyroflameburst**


	18. Wind, Such a Powerful Force

"What the heck happened?" the death guardians all wondered. One moment he was standing, the next Relic was directly behind him with his claws through his chest!

"Aghhhh…" the Dark Knight death guardian fell. Relic himself almost didn't know how he had pulled this off. Whatever it was, it won him the fight in a few mere seconds. But it had almost drained a lot of his energy. But how did he do it?

"The last fight… I broke free of that magic…did I somehow, absorb it?" Relic mumbled to himself. No one had ever beaten one of them before, so maybe you absorb their powers when you defeat one. But even he couldn't control who it hit. It was just pure luck that he hit everyone probably. But no matter-he was one third through! The third death guardian came, but he didn't look menacing, or even strong for that matter. The weird thing was he was grinning, that made Relic wonder just what was his specialty.

"Well, aren't you going to attack me?" he said, very calmly. Almost like it blended with the wind, "Because if you don't, then I will," yet he still stood there. What was this guy's deal?

"Fine, I'll make the first attack!" Relic yelled, he just right at him, but…he went through him? He landed face first on the ground, sliding to a stop. "What? I know I hit him dead on!" he whispered to himself.

"Tsk tsk, so impulsive." The guardian said. Relic looked in back of him but he wasn't even there! Where did he go? He couldn't find him at all, nowhere at all. He could feel the breeze in the air pick up around him, as if pulling him somewhere. It wouldn't stop picking up! It soon started to move in a circular motion, as he could see trees being ripped from their roots and going into the sky being spun around. _This guy can control the wind…not just parts of it. He CONTROLS the wind! What's worse, he fire element is useless! If I breathe fire onto the tornado it will just create a fire tornado, which will only hurt me… What do I do then? I can't control that magic I got from my first fight, and I have no idea what that second guy's power was! The only thing I saw was him transforming. Maybe his power was to turn into a Dark Knight? Wait…he was the very first Dark Knight- that means he has all the powers they did… I learned all about them during my training. Maybe I can use them! I can already turn into my darker side and control it… I think. Mine as well give it a try._

Relic detached himself form the ground, the one thing keeping him from getting torn to shreds by the tornado. He felt himself become enshrouded by the shadows of his other form. His eyes grew blood red, and he was once again his Dark Knight self. _Good, I still have control over this. _He was relieved. He flew high into the sky toward the eye of the tornado.

"Just where do you think YOU'RE going!" the guardian made the tornado pick up at amazing speed.

"Woah! Not good!" Relic was thrown off balance and his flying momentum died out. He was being tossed around in the thing like a rag doll.

"The wind cannot lose, you see. The wind cannot be touched, but it can touch you," he chuckled. Where was he? He can hear his voice and yet he is nowhere to be found. Before Relic went through him he was just standing there. No sign of using or doing anything.

"Wait… I get it now… he IS the wind! And when there's a breeze blowing at you, glide with it." Relic smirked. Instead of fighting the current of the tornado, he flew in circles with it- picking up speed and going at a phenomenal pace. Even the shadows of his form were having a hard time latching to him. Relics blood red eyes being to form two lines in the tornado. He could feel the tornado starting to go out of control. The power of the first Dark Knight…to be able to control the shadows and create them, to control people by the smallest thought in their mind. It can even make a shadow a solid thing. He focused on what little energy he had left and released his power, shadows covering the tornado.

"I don't know if I can get this to work… but if the human could get it, so can i!"

"You think it's that easy? Think again," the tornado stopped and the human was shown again. "I control the wind, I can't be easily beaten by a shadow," his arms disappeared and Relic once again felt a crushing force of the wind hit his sides. He was slammed into the ground before he was hit again. This can't be normal air! It feels like sword blades! He was thrown into the air and punched down into the ground multiple times.

"Going to give up and spare what dignity you have left?" the guardian asked, amused by him just motioning his arms and Relic being tossed around like some sort of toy. He let Relic fall to the ground, him barely able to get up.

"Not… even… close… to…i-it…" he fell down grunting in pain. His dark form starting to fade away. "How is this happening? I could so easily defeat anyone with this form, and yet he just acts like he sees me as no threat! I had a promise, a promise that I couldn't keep! And now I might not even be able to keep this one! No! I can't let this happen, not again!" he could feel something come to him, a new hope.

"You think that since you control the wind…that you don't need to care about a threat… well. You better start caring because I have one small word for you." Relic said, getting off the ground that was now torn the shreds from the tornado.

"Hmm, and what might that be?" the guardian asked, not interested at this new-found enthusiasm in his tone.

"DIE!" Relic lunged at him at lightning speed, sending a flash of shadowy smoke behind him. _This is my only chance; I used all of my Dark Knight power into this one try! If I miss this it's all over!_ Relic had used his power to create an explosion of dark magic; it sent him going at literally almost the speed of light. The guardian was sent flying back.

"WH…what? How could he have hit me? Everything goes through air…" he said, coughing and holding his abdomen in the place where Relic's horns had punctured in. Not a second later there was a large _Thud! _ on the ground. "It seems you have exhausted… yourself, you won't stand a chance… against… the next three… if you can even manage… to beat…me," he said gasping for air in between sentences. Blood was starting to pour out of the two puncture wounds. The wind started to die down, the leaves of trees now resting in peace. The sun had found its way past the blockade of clouds that the wind had thrown in front of it. Relic could feel the energy being returned to him, a trait only fire dragons had-being able to absorb energy from the sun and use it for their own gain. He turned towards his enemy, but was stunned at what he saw. The guardian seemed to be turning transparent! He mumbled something, barely audible.

"Heh… I've been waiting for this day. I've been doing this for so long I've forgotten why I even became this. Heh, at least I can return to the few… I guess I can give you a few words…consider it an award for being the first to make it half way through the test for your life… Normally you would absorb the powers of those you had beaten, but you can't absorb wind. But the holder can give it to anyone. Since you were the first to beat me, seeing as I died of old age, I had never lost any fights in my lifetime, dead or alive, I shall give you the power of the wind. But be warned, your fire element and this wind element do not like each other. You might think air will increase your fire output, when it will really just snuff it out like water. You might ask why I'm telling you this; I'll give you a reason. You're… parents- if you even remember them, were good friends of mine. It was such a horrid tragedy that I went to get you right after I heard of your father's death… the poor man, Ignitus-the Fire Guardian was going to appoint him the new one… had he lived through that dreadful attack. Bluntly, I pity you," he finished. Relic did remember his father, not his mother though. Actually it was until recently he remembered his father!

"I do remember my father…but, I don't remember my mother. Can you tell me what…what she looked like? What type of person she was?" Relic asked.

"Heh, she was a beautiful earth dragoness, I don't quite remember what she looked like, seeing as they didn't go to us since they had no more duty to fulfill and me being here for almost two decades, so I can't tell you what she looked like other than the type of dragon she was in physical stature. But at heart, well, heh, she was one on the nicest people I had ever met. If a fight was starting to break out between a few people- be it strangers to relatives, she would always butt in and try to stop it. I had never seen her fight before, she was a peacekeeper. While your father… was pretty much the _exact_ opposite. He loved to brawl, but always did have a heart as pure as your mothers. You're probably going to ask just how I know them. I'll answer that as well…but," he looked at himself-already starting to lose sight of himself "seeing at I'm starting to fade away, I'll make it quick. Your mother was taking a stroll- the Dark Master started the war, but not to a scale where it was as large as you've seen it, had stumbled into a nest of grublins. At the time they were not sided, but they attacked anyone who got too close to them, especially dragons. At the time I was flying-going to Warfang to prepare for a fight, when I saw her being surrounded. I normally would ignore it, seeing as she should be able to defend herself, but something seemed off. She was typing to talk her way out of it; boy was that a mistake…they started to attack her a few seconds later. Feeling she was in danger I rescued her, needless to say. She did get some broken bones from the axes they had, one in the leg. So I asked where she lived-you can piece the rest together yourself, seeing as I'm running out of time," he said, his legs and arms faded.

"Thank you, I needed to know," Relic sighed.

"Don't thank me yet, you still have those three idiots to deal with," he looked over, "trust me, those guys are cocky with power, it's gone to their head I tell ya!" He laughed before completely fading, moving onto the next world.

"Thank you anyways, I wanted to know so badly. Alright! Who's next!" he demanded. He had all the more reason to fight now. With the wind and fire on his side, he knew he had to do his best.

"Us," one of them said.

"Us? I thought only one would fight at a time!" Relic demanded to know why he was to fight two of the three left.

"Yes, us. Since we share the same power and cannot use our power without each other, we fight together. So in reality, there are only five guardians, since we both can't fight without one another," the two said at the same time.

"A human… and a dragon… can't fight without one another? You two can't be blood related, how can't you?" he was starting to question the fairness of this fight. Were they telling the truth?

"Now we all know the fight begins instantly, but judging how you look-and how nice we both are, we will give you an hours rest. You will have to be ready by then. Oh, and I know you're wondering this, "how long have I been dead thing, right," the human glanced over to Relic, folding his arms and smirking, probably trying to act cool. "Well you have been dead for about, eh, few days I want to say. Maybe more, don't know about your little girl friend though. Looking at the shape she was in, I doubt she held out for long. More likely dead, she might be alive though. But as I said, more likely she is dead than alive," both were grinning at him, mocking his feelings for her. Relic started to dig his claws into the ground, becoming enraged at how everyone was trying to make fun of him because of his mate. But he had to stay calm, no matter how much they mocked him, he was in no condition to fight, fight well at least. An hours rest is what he needed, I guess he just has to deal with this until then.

"_*Sigh*_ When will you guys learn," he shook his head back and forth.

"Learn what, may I ask?" the dragon said.

"That you two are about as amusing as watching an idiot trying to fight bows with a sword," Relic chuckled, making it so they could hear it.

"How dare you! Just for that, the fight begins now! HOW ABOUT THAT!" The dragon yelled.

"_Maybe I was getting too carried away…"_ Relic suddenly groaned.

"Now, let's see how good you fight without being able to move," the dragon said.

"And to see how well you fight without being able to use any of your powers," the human laughed.

"Not being able to use melee or my powers? How am I supposed to retaliate!" he was starting to lose hope in this fight…

"Not our problem, it's yours. Looks like it's the end of the road for you. Should have taken the fake paradise while you still could. Now you'll be tortured for eternity…" they said at the same time, as if they had been practicing it.

"I already told you… I would be torture since she wouldn't be the real one... None of them would!" Relic got off the ground yelling.

"See I told you he was a persistent one, just like the last bunch. He'll be as easy as stepping on an ant."

"And like the last one I fought said," the two turned their heads to him questionably, "That you three are cocky with power," Relic quoted.

"Well, he's right. Power is all that matters here!" the human maniacally laughed, but soon put a serious look on, "Power… is all that matters, **period**," he had an evil smile on his face, as if trying to intimidate Relic into cowering back.

"Let's begin…" the only one who was not fighting said.

**You may notice I'm rushing this part. Well, have a cookie! I AM rushing this. I wanted to get to the real plot of the story A.S.A.P. So I'm trying to end this as fast as I can. You can guess who's going to win right? WRONG! I might just have Relic lose and be in hell for eternity! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!#$%#%#$%#$%$#%#$ONE#$$%#$%!1!**

**Alright… Chaptery funnies here we go…I think… Eh sure, why not.**

**Me: So, how'd you like my Yewtewb video of all the stuff you said 8D?**

**Brother: Seeing the comments, I want to kill myself.**

**Me: That's the spirit! Now what else have you done?**

**Brother: Well I've gotten this RPG behind my back and I'm about to shoot you and the computer with it. :D.**

**Me: Mhm, mhm. And I'm an armadillo, what did you REALLY do today?**

**Brother: /Pulls out an RPG**

**Me: =_=;; you weren't kidding, were you.**

**Brother: Nope! =D**

**Me: Good thing I have this… NEXT! /Cane comes out of nowhere and pulls my brothers out of my room to somewhere unknown, maybe Kansas! I hear everyone is from Kansas!**

**Brother: HAH! That was just a clone!**

**Me: HAH, that's why I have this button! /Pushes**

**Brother: /Floor pops up with a conspicuous spring on the bottom shooting him out of the house.**

**Me: :D**

**Brother: HAH, again! That was my second clone!**

**Me: And that is why I have yet another button.**

**Brother: How many do you have…**

**Me: oh, plenty, now please, DIE! /Pushes blow the world up button.**

**Brother: Uh… you do know that we're about to die now, right?**

**Me: Actually, just you.**

**Brother: Wha-/Rocket comes out of nowhere and shoots him to Pluto where the planet blows up.**

**Me: What? It DID say "Blow Up the World"- didn't mean THIS one.**

_**Man… We can't come up with anything good now-a-days… HELP PL0X D:**_

**The Volcano Of Flame: Pyroflameburst**


	19. Compromise

**It's been quite a while hasn't it? Don't answer that… Anyway, the story needs to be finished! IT'S BEEN TWO YEARS GOD DAMNIT! LOL D:. Aside from that, the story uh…yea just look down there, hey you still readin this? It's ok, you can look down there- it won't bite you, it's okay :]. Seriously just LOOK DOWN THERE :/ -point to obvious location-**

"_Once the two were out of the way, he'd only be one fight away from getting out of this place! But he's barely alive at the state he just got in. How can he get out of this situation? Hmm, so far he's been going on sheer willpower, but how long will even that last him? He's already exhausted BOTH his transformations and elemental power. His physical condition barely allows him to stand as well… Somehow he'll have to win without using his powers or moving around that much. He can do it though, I think…" _Ashley thought, looking from a few miles away, on top of a mountain covered in now dead vegetation. _"Huh, I always wondered how Alec's trainee would fare against overwhelming odds, even for him. The most I'd expect from his stature was failing at the third stage, but he managed all the way to the last! Maybe he is the one they chose, after all. Only time will tell if he beats this guy…" _she got done thinking, "We shall see indeed. If he is truly the one the keepers chose to sacrifice, he will win. If not, he's in for one big pain session," she jumped up to the higher ledge of the mountain to get a better view, as the trees were blocking a little of it. Throwing a few rocks up and down in her hand, she couldn't help but wonder, "How does Melonie put up with this guy…" she laughed quietly.

-40 Minutes earlier, before Relic had beaten the duo, and escaping another death trap-

On the ground, panting, beaten to nothing, lay Relic. His two opponents controlled if he could even blink, or twitch his eye, and the other controlled his elements. They both controlled what seemed like life itself. "Ugh! I can't move! I can't use my power either! What can there possibly be to retaliate against these guys? If I had another person, I would be able to win, but it's only me… just… me. And it's only her… Alone, no one to… to say it's alright, that everything will be good in the end. Who am I to complain while she's out there in a worse condition them I am?" he yelled at himself. But really, what can he do? He's restrained in every possible way, physical and magical. But maybe there was a way… where he didn't even need to move a muscle.

"I want to!" one said.

"No! I'm the older one, so I should kill him!" the other "older brother" yelled back.

"Only by a mere second or two!" the other said back, then immediately punching the other in the face, knocking him down in the burnt earth.

"Why you little piece of dirt! I'll kill you!" he jumped up and rapidly punched and kicked at him, landing quite a few blows. But weirdly, Relic felt the numbness start to die down, and he could move his legs and wings slowly.

"Maybe the only way to defeat those idiots is them beating each other! If I just need to wait patiently for them to have at each other while I sit and heal, that's fine with me," he thought, just wait to out, what an easy fight compared to the others. Having to learn not to trust your eyes, thinking out of the box, then use the others power against them? And now what is in this lesson? Patience? What's next, kill as fast as you can? But slowly and surely, Relic could stand up, and his fire element starting to get back too. Though beaten up from them landing blows a lot of times, he was able to withstand the pain dealt. When they both landed a punch in each other's face and knocking both of them down he quickly made a break for it, dashing at them and using his power to rocket himself towards the one that controlled movement. It's fine if he can't use his powers, but if you can't even open your mouth to use your power, what good is it? The one looked at Relic and quickly realized what was going to happen, but it was too late. The other got off the ground, using his tail to wipe the dirt off of him. He saw his human "ally" Being thrown in the air at an incredible speed. All he saw after that were ashes and a fireball whizzing up and down the sky, taking his partners life with it. All that was left were burnt bones and flesh. Relic quickly went for the other, and his enemy quickly realized it. He instantly used his power to cancel his fire ability and killing Relic's primary source of speed in what he was doing. Relic crashed into the ground from the sudden slow, tumbling right past his opponent and slamming into a tree. A big sarcastic "ow" was heard from Relic's opponent. He laughed at the scene that just happened. _Who needed someone that could stop movement? This clown is nothing without his power, like everyone is._ He thought. Relic rolled off the tree and quickly dashed toward him. But stopping someone's element wasn't the only card he had in his paw. He vanished from view and appeared behind Relic and clawed his back and as soon as he hit him, was in front of Relic and clawed him in the face. Relic fell again.

"Now what… you can control time too?" Relic muttered.

"No, I can just control the atoms in the atmosphere, but sadly I cannot destroy them, otherwise you'd be gone as soon as our fight started."

"_Just great! This guy practically controls life itself! There's no way I can defeat this guy! And what about the last one? He's the most powerful out of these guys! But wait… No... Melonie endured years for me, never giving up hope of seeing me again. No… NO!" _All of a sudden, Relic glowed not black or white, but instead a red. Fire started to erupt and creating crevices in the earth to it could get through.

"What…? But I canceled your power!" he yelled.

"Not everything not made by hand is magic. No… this is no magic. This, my friend, is me realizing that no matter what, another suffers more than you do. So why should you give up before them?" Relic got up, the ground starting to bleed lava.

"Ugh… hey, let's not get, AHH!" he yelled as a tiny piece of lava touched his toe, making him jump back. He saw he was surrounded by lava and flew up, now seeing the whole ground was being covered in lava, except where Relic was standing! "You… How are you doing this!"

"One who controls fire, controls the heat. I'll tell you how I did it, since I've already beaten you. I control the heat in my body, by increasing it so high that the ground starts to break down so far that it hits magma, I can use it to my advantage. This is also known as, to fire dragons, heat fury. It is not an elemental attack, but it is releasing so much of your stored up heat that it melts the ground to the point some consider it an element." He finished.

"_Damnit… I can't fight in the air! I never fly! Now what?" _he thought franticly. He saw something new happen, and it wasn't good for him. The lava seemed to be rising, almost as if Relic controlled it. It went right at him. He barrel rolled left and quickly tried to regain balance. Relic just stood there, looking at him. You could see most of the heat pouring from his scales. But as he was distracted by Relic, a VERY hot touch hit his tail, He quickly picked up his flaps, but it was a pointless chase. Relic was a master of fire, he probably was making more heat than burning.

"One who knew power all his life thinks it will be the best, but one who has had to suffer to have it knows he has to know when he is out classed. And you, are in that state." Relic said without any emotion.

"No! I am the most powerful in the universe! I cannot be beaten!" he yelled mostly to himself. He was losing speed, some from being exhausted, and the rest from being distracted by Relics words. But he had no idea what was about to happen…

"This, is where you part your title. Goodbye." Relic said.

"Wait wha-" he never noticed the lava under him, and it rocketed up at an incredible speed, covering him in lava, disintegrating him almost instantly. But the cost for his victory was high. He fell to the ground, lava all around him. He knew the land would turn into a bucket of ash if he didn't do something soon. With the last of his strength he released all his stored heat and made a giant hole in the ground, leading miles down, where the lava retreated into. The land was barren for what seemed like forever. Mostly caused by him in the fight.

"I see you do not care for the land," Relic's last opponent said.

"Wha? What does the land have to do with…" he got a better look at what he had done. All there was were cracks and dirt, fire from trees that were still in the ground, but almost melting away. The barren landscape around him, "the land… Is this what the test was all about? How much I cared for everything?" Relic asked, the pain started to come to him, forcing him down to the ground with a big cough.

"Not really, the test is if you could figure out our weaknesses, but you just overpowered them both, and didn't actually need to find it. All I stated that this beautiful land that was once here, all gone in a matter of minutes and seconds alike. *Sigh* I do not wish to have any destruction done here. But my duty, unfortunately, comes first. Prepare yourself," he finished.

"Wait, you don't want to fight?" Relic was puzzled by this, all the others were eager to try to kill him, but this one was different. He acted as if he hated fighting.

"I do not wish to, yes. But I have to, since you seem to have lost what he had taught you. And now only seem to care about one thing," he lectured Relic who, actually understood what he was saying.

"But… she's all that matters to me right now. I have to get back to her, no matter what," he was still on the ground, too tired to get up.

"Killing a thousand for one, isn't worth the cost, young one," he retaliated.

"I don't mean any offence or harm to anyone, but she's all I care about right now. Until I can prove to Alec and the others I'm good again, Melonies all I have left," he pleaded. He knew he couldn't go on anymore. He spent the last of his energy defeating his last opponent. He was in no condition to fight right now.

"I see. Nothing else matters to you? Only protecting a dragoness and proving your worth to a few others? Weird way to walk on the steps, and you're doing it on one foot. Though I guess you could hop up there. What I'm saying is that you should have more to care about then just a few people," he sounded like he was more of a peacekeeper then a fighter really.

"I'd rather be on one foot… then no feet at all. I'm going to… beat you…, no matter… what," the pain started to increase, without any energy left to create heat, he was starting to die from the inside out. Barely able to speak, the last Death Guardian knowing this, proposed a little compromise.

"We both know you are in no condition to fight. And we both know that I hate fighting, so why not agree on a settlement then?" He proposed.

"I'm listening," on the ground breathing starting to slow, he knew he didn't have much time left. This guy better make it fast.

"In exchange for you beating me without a fight, you give me your fire element, sound good?" he finished.

"_What? There's no way I'd give my fire element up! But…I don't have much of a choice… Either I fight him and die. Or I give him my powers… and most likely die in the real world… GAH! There has to be something else he wants…" _Relic thought franticly, hoping he'd think of something before his time was up. "Hey, ugh, instead of my fire element, what about if I uh, got you an uh, a way back to the living! Yeah, you can live again!" That was such a stupid idea…this will never work.

"Hmm, and I suppose you know just _how _you'll do that?" he retaliated.

"_I knew it… he's the __**death**__ guardian, he knows if you can be brought back to life or not. Come on think of something! Anything! Oh I know!" _this was his last hope, otherwise he'd have to give his element up.

"I know how," he said, resisting the pain.

"Aaaand that would be…?" he said, smiling.

"Not accepting anything you say." He knew he had set a death bed for himself right there. This is it I guess.

"So you choose to die then? And not give me your power? Pathetic," he laughed maniacally. He walked towards Relic, probably to kill him, at least, that's what Relic thought.

"Have fun protecting whatever your heart most desires. As far as I'm concerned, you look like a deformed hamburger, I can't kill something that's already a pile of dead stuff. So I'll let ya live. On one condition, don't come back till you _really_ die, got it?" he said, smiling.

"Wai..agh…w-what? You're letting me…agh… go?" He started getting dizzy. Losing consciousness.

"Seeing as you're so young, and never lived a life at all. I'm sad to say that it isn't in me to kill you. That and you do have half my blood running in you. It wouldn't feel right killing what is half of me," he turned.

"Wait, what did you say? Does that mean you're-" He got cut off by the other, "Do better than what I did. I don't care if you have to search the whole world. The ancestors only know if you're worth it. If you truly do think there's hope in this world. Go make that hope a reality, now go," he said, walking to the distance and starting to fade.

"But you never answered my ques-!" he was now awake where he had almost died, "tion… great… now I just remembered they said it had been at least four days since I fainted… again. Wait- I wonder if I still have the powers I got when I defeated the others!" he conjured up his energy, the wind seemed to start blowing, five miles per hour, ten twenty, thirty, forty. "This is amazing! That means I have the other powers!" he say a few swamp monsters walking. One of them noticed him and yelled. The others started to run towards him. "I guess I can test out my powers here, best place I suppose," he remembered the illusions in his first fight. His eyes glowed blue, but not for his vision, he imagined a large wall in between him and them, and then walls in between the rest of them. All at once they stopped. Even when he wasn't using it anymore they still saw the illusion. He saw this as an opportunity. He focused his powers he gained from the very first Dark Knight, since he was one himself for a while, it seemed quite easy to use it. Black fog poured from his scales and went to the swamp beings. They were starting to be strangled. He thought of an attack that could obliterate anything. Solidified black fog. He focused as hard as he could, making the fog stand up and topple over each other. Until they became one, and solidified. With one swipe of his paw, the fog went in a perfectly straight line, wiping out everything. The ground had dark flames on it, the trees and swamp beings were no longer there. But Relic could feel his energy start to go down, "I probably shouldn't use it like that too much… I feel a little, ugh, dizzy," he shook his head and took off into the sky. First mission on his mind, find Melonie.

**Personally, I like this chapter. I don't like the end of it very much though, I guess-to me at least- I made it so Relic seemed like he's had these powers all his life. Which you all know very well he didn't. But I had to get his powers in there. The reason I didn't include the duo enemies is because they were on the same scale as the illusion ability. You make the body think it can't move, or in what he used, see and feel things. It's the same concept, just a different PART of it. Anywho, the chapter funnies await! :D**

**Me: Is there an officer, problem? /Troll face**

**Officer: = _=; Sir, you blew your brother hundreds of feet into the air-**

**Me: Correction, thousands.**

**Problem: Thousands of feet into the air, called an ambulance, just to have them blow up?**

**Me: I warned them about the uh, "security"**

**See what I did thar?: You still didn't answer why you did ANY OF THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE!**

**Me: Tis simple mah gewd ser. My brother needz his daileh tourture.**

**Yeah forget that typing: Sir you do know that you'll be under arrest for that.**

**Me: Yeah and I'm the Austin Powers producer… OH WAIT, I am. /troll face**

**/AWESOME FACE: Sir you are under arrest you have the right to remain sil-**

**Me: /in a sonic second (see what I did thar tew?) gets a grenade launcher and a flamethrower/ Ahem, you were saying?**

**Officer:… Not at all, have a gewd day sire o _o;; /Leaves**

**Me: Have a good day problem-er I mean officer!**

**The volcano Of Flame: Pyroflameburst**


	20. Starchaser

**Sup guys. It's been about one and a half months before my last chapter post, so I'll hold off on the author commentary till the end, k :D? As I said before, look below this text to start the uh… whatever chapter this is… something in the 20's… I think.**

Sleeping on the ground lay a scratched and bruised dragoness. Days prior she was just getting water with her mate. Now alone once again, separated from him; again. Dreaming, one of the few happy things in her life, but this one was much different. Weirdly enough it almost felt like she wasn't asleep, but in a Trans, as if seeing through someone else's eyes. She couldn't do anything but listen and see to just what was happening. It was a black abyss, with about six or seven others in a circular formation, facing each other. They spoke and their voice echoed off of what seemed like nothing.

"So… he lived. This is…most unfortunate," a voice growled.

"Yes, that may be true… He defeated them all; almost dying in the process though. But nonetheless… the dragon defeated them…" another said. "He was the one we, the creators of this very galaxy, chose to die for it, and he did not die…"

"Perhaps," the one Melonie was "bound" to spoke out, "perhaps we are growing weak… our time could be nearing its ending. Like the greatest of suns… turn into the hole of black. And galaxies turn into nothingness…" the room became silent. No one dared agree with him, fearing it may be true. "But maybe, my brothers and sisters, we chose the wrong one to die for it…"

"Yes…" they all agreed.

"The blue one, ice dragoness- his mate, should be the one to die for the world she is in. The glorious sacrifice!" a grin on his face became apparent, and disappeared just as quick. Once they all agreed within seconds it was done. They soon vanished, with the one coming up with the idea last. "This shall be… most interesting, to say the least."

She woke up instantly after that, heavily breathing.

"What-what WAS that?" she panicked. It was a dream but it felt- so real, almost like she was there. She had to move, if they chose her to be the "Glorious Sacrifice" with her in a deadly swamp with death lurking around every corner. She better run. But still being heavily injured, managed to get off the ground where she slept. The mud caused by an earlier thunder storm was now dry, both on the ground and her, which she didn't like at all. The dirt was getting in her scrapes and probably infecting them. Her instincts sent a shiver up her spine, something was somewhere around her. She walked in no particular direction, just wandering in the cold air. Now usually being an ice elemental, cold air wouldn't affect her, but with the cuts and slices being infected, let the cold air seep through her unprotected skin.

"Just for once… ONCE, I wish something could go my way…" she started to get angry with herself, blaming everything that happened on her. "If I knew how to fight none of this would have happened! I could have joined in the war and might have won it! Relic would have… not have known me… since I was captured… because I didn't know how to fight…" sighing and laying down for what seemed like forever. It had been days, maybe a week since Relic "died" for her, again. But before she didn't know if he was dead or not. This time she saw it with her own eyes. Him transforming and killing every creature that dared threaten her, then suddenly his transformation stopped and he fell to the ground. His heartbeat was totally gone by the time she got to him. She dug in the ground with her claws and grinding her teeth angrily, with a tear coming from her left eye. She remembered the promise he made, before all this happened.

"_Don't worry Mel, I'll find time for us to go to our little getaway. We can relax with each other. After all, even if we don't get much time with just the two of us, once the war is over we can have much, much more time! You'll see, everything will be perfect once this thing is done with!" Relic said confidently, smiling with hope for the future. That was what made her love him. That he would do anything for the ones he cared about. He wasn't half bad on the looks either…_

She chuckled at her last thought. She felt happiness return to her, but it faded away instantly once she remembered just what situation she was in. A dead swamp with monsters that will kill you with no motive, possibly poisonous plants and mostly dirty water which was also probably dangerous to drink. She felt that same spine tingling sensation again. She knew something was tailing her.

"Show yourself, whoever or- whatever you are!" she yelled. But still nothing appeared. Just the night sky to stare at her. "Am I losing it or something?" but she heard whispering. The blood in her veins froze. She looked around for a bit, and noticed something. A pair of eyes, staring at her. She tried to speak, but her words were breathy. She was terrified of what others could be lurking around

"Wh-wh-what do you want? Just leave me alone!" tears were coming out of her eyes. More whispering, which further frightened her. She was too scared to try to listen on what they were saying. But even though she was this scared and terrified, still managed to somewhat think straight. As if on cue, figures jumped out of the bushes and looked at her with a look in their eye that lusted for murder.

"_Run!" _Melonie shouted in her mind, and she did.

**Well, I have to say that I'm not fond of this chapter like a few, but like I said before; I will be redoing this story and the first one. I don't see any point of making book 3 and then REDOING it right after, so all questions will be answered when I finished doing this book, redoing it, and firstly getting the first book redone. I'll try to make it a somewhat sane cliffhanger at the end of this trilogy of a book, but I have no promises, as you can tell- I like to not have happy ending in my stories which you are still reading… hopefully XP. Anyway, aside from the news forecast; I have the chapter funnies to throw at you. Only this time, my brother convinced me to turn the tables a little bit…**

**Me: So, how was being blown into the air thousands of feet high?**

**Brother: Oh, it was great- I'M ONLY IN A FULL BODY CAST BECAUSE OF IT!**

**Me: Oh and by the way I have a present for you.**

**Brother: Oh? :D. Gimme gimme!**

**Me: Here ya go!**

**Brother: /opens and quickly throws at me**

**Me: W-What was that for ;_;**

**Brother: It was a bomb, duhr**

**Me: IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY IDIOT, I'M SUPPOSED TO GIVE YOU A PRESENT D:**

**Brother: Oh… Well at least I got revenge for some of the horrible stuff you did to me :D**

**Me: Not really… Look under yer bed**

**Brother: O_o… Nothxkbai:D**

**Me: GODAMIT IT'S A PRESENT**

**Brother: /Looks, seeing a present**

**Me: :3**

**Brother … o_o What's that smile…?**

**Me: o –o, nufin**

**Brother: /Opens carefully/ Oh hey it's a mask!**

**Me: Here let me show you how it looks on me!**

**Brother: Bu-but**

**Me: /Takes mask/ FUS… RO-**

**Brother: FALCON PAWNCH**

**Me: DAH**

**/World explodes/**

**You can decide who wins… The awesome… or the not as awesome… You already know what I want you to say… It doesn't really matter anyway… I'm the author… You are my minions… :D.**

**Brother: YOU SAID YOU'D MAKE ME WIN!**

**Me: No I said I'd turn the tables a little bit, not fully _;;**

**Brother: …**

**Me: …**

**World: /Dead/**

**Brother: Wait, if we were on the world when it exploded, how are we alive?**

**Me: Dunno, must be I'm too good for that kind of stuff. :D**

**/end transmission since my train of thought has gone crazy… cookie, pie, and cake (since everyone always rages about which one is better, seriously wth is up with that?) to anyone who can guess what reference I made right there /COUGHOZZYCOUGH/.**


End file.
